In Which The Future Arrives in the Past
by Burp
Summary: Two persons arrive from the future. Who is this 'Randolph', and why is Hordak going to all this trouble to kill Adam? Does Teela really think that Adam is a coward, or does she just have a nasty temper? Read on to discover . . .
1. Surreal Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own He-Man as concerns any of its various TV programs or comic books or merchandise.

Q

As I am writing this, it occurs to me that I am mish-mashing facts and events from both main He-Man series. Rest assured that the

characters I had in mind writing this were from the 2002 series. However, there are certain peculiar things involved in this case, such

as there being, at a later point in time, an Adora, as well as her compatriots on Etheria. I hope these factors will not be off-putting.

Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - SURREAL REALITY**

Adam gazed thoughtfully over the serene vista provided by lake and forest. The rough bark of the tree at his back penetrated his tunic, providing a pleasant reminder of the reality that was sometimes difficult for him to grasp. He sighed. His existence had a surreal quality at times. He absently scratched the tiger's head that rested in his lap and idly entertained the notion that perhaps tigers shared unicorns' fabled affinity for resting their heads in the laps of young virgins. He was pulled from his sleepy, bemused thoughts by a familiar voice, which illused itself to seem as though it echoed throughout the clearing.

'_Adam, Skeletor is attacking the western battlements. He-Man is needed. Come to Castle Greyskull immediately!'_

Adam's thoughts took a sudden, fierce focus.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

The after effects of battle were clearly apparent in the mid afternoon glare, which shone mercilessly upon the scorched and pockmarked surface of earth where said battle had been conducted. As per usual, Skeletor's forces had been repulsed, although the victory had been hard won, and had fallen heavily on the young shoulders of the champion of Greyskull.

He-Man groaned as he heaved his powerful sword aloft to the heavens of that world and returned his significant power back to the castle known as Greyskull. The tip of Adam's sword hit the earth heavily, sending up a puff of its substance. He sighed and shoved the broadsword clumsily into its sheath before turning his flagging stride homeward.

"I sure could use some sleep", he said to himself, "not that I'll get any". He thought about this for a moment.

"Maybe if I sneak into my room . . ."

* * *

Adam, having arrived at the castle that was his home, forgot about sneaking in, but managed to reach his chambers with little importunity. He flung the door wide, exercising little caution, and closing it much the same manner. Flopping heavily into his bed, he groaned with pleasure. He embraced his feather pillow, entertaining the sometimes allowed notion that the pillow was in fact his lovely bodyguard.

"Aahhh", he said happily, proceeding to succumb to slumber.

"Prince Adam", a male voice jarred the prince from almost-sleep. Adam bolted out of his bed, his pillow-girlfriend flopping silently and ungracefully onto the floor. Adam drew his sword and addressed the intruder, his normally friendly blue eyes narrowed in an almost savage suspicion.

"Who are you, and what do you want here?" the prince demanded, almost biting the words off of his tongue. He had no intention of letting himself be kidnapped. The stranger moved out of the shadows on the far side, but the room was dark. The stranger continued toward the shades, which he drew. As he turned toward Adam, Adam could see that he'd never met the man before.

"Who are you?" he reiterated forcefully. The boy was approximately Adam's height and was built a little slimmer. He looked to be in his mid to late teens. His longish locks were dark auburn in color, and his eyes were a shade which Adam had observed in two others only.

"My name is Randolph", the stranger said, "I've come from the future."

* * *

Finis pour maintenant

Well, that's it for Chapitre Un, ou, en Anglais, Chapter One. Hopefully it was fascinating. I have the whole thing mostly on paper, and

the rest planned out. So, A teut a l'heure, Aligateur.


	2. Visitor from the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own it, man.

Here's chapitre deux. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO – Visitor from the Future

"My name is Randolph, and I've been sent from the future." Adam nearly dropped his sword in surprise.

"The keeper of Greyskull sent me to warn and protect you", the stranger continued, "Hordak has come to this time to assassinate you for reasons unknown to me." The boy looked miffed about that. "Perhaps he considers you more vulnerable now, before your ascension to the throne. Or perhaps he thinks his chances will be better with Au-with Princess Adora on the throne"

Adam shook himself in an effort to gain some clarity. His sword came back to its defensive position.

"How do I know _you're _not the threat, here?" he demanded. The stranger's eyebrows incredulously approached his hairline.

"I haven't killed you, have I?" Adam did not reply, and the young man sighed.

"Okay, okay, the sorceress said I might have to convince you. How about I tell you who my parents are?" He asked Adam consideringly, awarding him with a lop-sided smile, obviously convinced that he possessed the winning ticket. Adam regarded him seriously for a few moments before sheathing his sword.

"No", he said, before turning away. The boy looked surprised. "I know who your mother is", Adam hesitated, "and I'm too afraid to ask about your father." Adam flopped into bed once more, reclining with his head resting on his arms and his gaze directed ceiling-ward.

The stranger eyed him curiously.

"You are my father, Prince Adam."

Adam's eyes popped wide open and he shot up in bed, spinning wildy toward the boy.

"What did you say?!"

"I said _you_ are my father."

Adam ungently flopped against the wall to his back, covering his face with his hands and peeking through his fingers at the boy. He didn't generally spend much time with mirrors, but now he was looking for it, he could see that the boy resembled him. He was a little slimmer, but remarkably similar in face, if one discounted coloring.

"That much of a surprise, huh?" the boy asked him cheerfully. A thought occurred to him. "Say, how did you know who my mother is?"

Adam dazedly regarded him. "Well, they are sort of an unusual color, aren't they? Your eyes, I mean. And that hair. I hope you didn't get the temper part of the deal." The boy laughed. "Probably just as dictatorial, too", Adam was telling him cheerfully. "I'm surprised you don't carry a staff and live in a cute little uniform."

His smile faded. "I just don't see how this is possible. Teela may be my best friend, but she thinks I'm a useless excuse for a prince, and I'd probably be her _last_ choice for a husband. Randolph frowned as Adam continued. "And what about-" an idea occurred to Adam that required addressing, "What's the birth name of your sorceress?" he asked, a little alarmed. It was an unlikely chance, but . . .

Randolph made a face.

"Serena, I think, why?" Adam almost collapsed in surprise and relief.

"Then another was chosen. How? I thought . . ." Adam groaned and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "None of this makes sense."

Randolph became alarmed as a sudden, horrible idea occurred to him. "You mean she, you-, you're not in love with Teela?!"

Adam's head shot up and he blushed to the roots of his hair. "Wha? I-I mean I . . . ", he stuttered, then hung his head and muttered, "I never said that."

Randolph collapsed into a chair and began breathing easier.

"Man, you had me scared there for a minute!" he told Adam. He eyed Adam again and smirked slyly. "I take it you haven't told her yet, then", he said nonchalantly. Adam looked at his future son incredulously.

"Are you kidding? She'd sucker punch me into next week!" Randolph laughed, then eyed Adam up and down.

"You look pretty solid to me. You'll probably be all right." Adam met his son's eyes sullenly.

"Obviously you've never been on the receiving end of one of her punches." Randolph smiled. "Of course not, she's my mother!"

Adam's doorframe began to shake with the intensity of sudden blows raining down upon its poor oaken sensibilities. The noise and vibrations were accompanied also by a sudden utilization of vocal chords.

"Adam, are you in there?!" the voice permeated the substantially built door with an edge riddled in annoyance. Adam and Randolph looked at each other. Adam grinned sheepishly.

"I sort of gave her the slip this morning. I guess she's been looking for me for a while."

Adam's door was flung wide open by the formidable throwing arm of the lovely captain of the guard.

"Adam, so help me- Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company, Adam." Teela looked a little shamefaced at her actions, now that she knew a stranger had witnessed her behavior toward the prince. She hoped he wasn't a dignitary or anything. Randolph hid a smile as he surveyed his future mother, who seemed to feel obligated to curb herself in his presence.

"H-hi Teela", Adam stuttered, blushing. Teela had a significant effect on him at the best of times. Knowing what he now knew, it was undoubtedly worse.

Teela eyed the prince suspiciously. Why was he blushing? He'd probably been doing something he shouldn't have. He wouldn't look so embarrassed if he hadn't, she decided.

Adam gestured to the stranger whom she'd seen upon entering the room.

"Teela, this is Randolph. He's uh, a relative. He's come a long way to be here." Adam skirted the truth with his customary skill or lack thereof. "We'll be spending a lot of time together for a while", Adam was saying.

Teela studied the boy. She could see that he and Adam were kin. There was something odd about him. She offered him her hand.

"Teela, captain of the guard", she told him tersely, "I'm pleased to meet another member of the royal family." Randolph, a little startled, grasped his future mother's hand firmly. Teela started a little. His hand was so familiar . . . and unfamiliar to her own. She studied him as she retracted her hand from the grasp. He had an honest grip. She deemed him trustworthy enough.

"Pleased to meet you, Captain", he was saying. Teela turned to Adam once again, who was looking a little concerned at her scrutiny of his new acquaintance.

"So, Adam", she addressed him, "Is your friend going to come watch me massacre you in the courtyard today?"

"Huh?" said Adam. Teela smiled a predator's smile. Adam gulped.

"You've managed to skip your lesson for the last three days, Adam", she grinned fiercely, "I just _have _to make it up to you." Adam paled and opened his mouth to protest, but Teela cut him off. "Don't even try to weasel your way out of this Adam. I _won't_ take no for an answer." Randolph stepped toward the door.

"I'd love to watch, Captain Teela!" he exclaimed cheerfully as he held the door open for her. Adam scowled at him as he passed through the doorway. He was somewhat concerned about this. He'd been making a clumsy fool of himself in front of Teela for years, but he didn't want his son to think he was a clumsy fool. Or was he still pretending in Randolph's time? Could he really be the king _and _He-Man? Somehow he didn't think so. What did Randolph think of his father? He watched his son walk beside him, smiling cheerfully and decidedly lopsidedly. Did Randolph respect him, or did he think he was a fool?

* * *

Finis pour maintenant.

Well, now, that was rather lengthy, wasn't it. Along with the romantic qualities of blind men in fairy stories, I do admire a good

father/son relationship with an unknown on one end or the other. I was so certain in the first Pirates of the Carribbean movie that

Jack was really Will's father, and I was so terribly disappointed when at the end of the movie they didn't confirm it, and then they had

the gall to pretend they hadn't meant to portay it that way when I got to the other movies. Any road, That's it for Chapter Two.

Feedback is useful.

-Burp.


	3. Practice Assassins

Disclaimer: Don't own it, man.

So, here we are, chapter three. Realised a few things may need addressing. #1 - Does Adam know Teela may be the sorceress one

day? I don't know. Apparently he does in this story. #2 - Does Adam pretend to fight badly in the series? I don't know. In this story,

he seems to. I thought it a logical deduction that Adam would conceal his fighting prowess as he becomes more skilled.

Enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE – Practice Assassins**

"Okay, Adam", said Teela, tossing the prince a blunt sword and a small shield. She bent to grab a set for herself and turned to face him. "Let's have it." She said, sinking into fighting stance.

Adam looked toward the bench where Randolph was seated, grinning and waiting for a good show.

The younger man wondered why Adam seemed nervous. He was by far the best fighter Randolph knew.

Adam sighed. Unfortunately, he couldn't afford to fight well, whether Randolph was watching or not. He'd just have to suck it up. Teela charged him, dulled blade swinging. Adam brought his sword up in a sort of discombobulated block and shuffled his feet back a few steps. Randolph frowned.

'He must have been distracted', he thought to himself. But before Randolph's very eyes, his father, the best fighter in all of Eternia, in the course of half an hour, tripped over his own feet, left himself wide open (for which he was poked in the ribs), fell onto his behind twice, and allowed his shield to fly into orbit. Randolph's brows lowered. Could his father really have been so poor a fighter at this age? Did Teela just make him really nervous? Was he _pretending_ to be a poor fighter to spare her feelings? Was he pretending for other reasons?

Randolph was baffled. He had once observed his father, after a drinking contest with Ram-Man and most of the other masters, after which he was thoroughly and comprehensively intoxicated, manage to disarm and imprison an entirely sober, alert Man- at-Arms in the space of five minutes, without inflicting injury. Of course the king had been mortified beyond words upon being regaled with the tale at breakfast, and had immediately sought his mentor out and apologized. His father had always been a kind man.

Randolph shook his head. He simply couldn't reconcile his father's skill in his time to what he was seeing before him. Suddenly, Adam was gazing skyward, completely disregarding his opponent. His eyes widened.

"Teela, get down!!" he shouted, moving to stand in front of her. He quickly dropped his playsword and drew his own broadsword, swiping three arrows out of the sky with it; a skill that required practical and precise knowledge of both his weapon and his body.

Randolph stared up at the would-be assassin perched high on the castle walls, and his gut clenched. The assassin was a raven-haired boy his own age. His expression was frightened, but he dropped down into the courtyard regardless. He deposited his bow on the ground and drew the sword he'd hidden beneath his cloak.

"That was unexpected and impressive, my Prince", the boy told Adam seriously, "But I have a job to finish."

Adam viewed the attacker determinedly.

"You don't have to do this, friend", he told the boy, "Just give me your sword and your word, and you can go free."

The attacker's expression revealed shock at the prince's words. Randolph sighed, both exasperated and unsurprised at his father's actions. Teela scowled, but said nothing. Randolph knew that her approval was warring with her reason, which told her that it was a risky move.

"I respect you more than ever, your Highness", the assassin told Adam, "And I almost consider trading my life for yours, but my

survival instinct outbeats my more noble one. I am truly sorry, my Prince, but I fight for my life." Adam lowered his brows.

"Who threatens you?" he demanded. The boy hesitated, clearly troubled.

"I know not, only that I fear him. He is not like other men." Adam exchanged glances with Randolph. Could it be Hordak?

Teela watched this interaction with suspicion, but she kept her own counsel and said nothing. She had been learning the merits of temperance.

"Stay here, at the palace", Adam was saying, "We'll give you a rotation of guards. You don't have to fight me, and you don't have to die." He could see that the boy desperately wanted out of the situation, but he didn't believe that Adam's precautions would be sufficient protection for him. This only strengthened Adam's thought that Hordak was behind the attack. But why send a boy?

"I am sorry your Highness", the boy told him firmly, "I must fight you. I fear for my life." Adam's eyes hardened.

"I see."

Teela stepped forward to face the assassin.

"I am the prince's bodyguard. You'llbe fighting _me_", she told him. Adam laid a hand on her shoulder.

"This man has honored me with the truth, Teela. It was a hard thing to do. I will fight him myself. I'd like to show him the same respect he's shown me." Teela regarded her friend incredulously.

"What?! Adam, whether he told you the truth or not, you're terrible at fighting! You could be killed! I can't allow-" Adam fixed her with a stern gaze.

"Teela, stand down. That's an order." Teela stepped back as though she'd been slapped, but exited the arena and sat down by Randolph.

"He's going to get himself killed", she muttered angrily, though her eyes held concern. Randolph put his hand on her shoulder and grinned at her lopsidedly.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. I'm sure he can handle himself", he told her brightly. Randolph had surmised after the arrow incident that, for whatever reason, Adam was pretending to be much worse in combat than he actually was.

Teela felt oddly comforted and simultaneously irritated by this friend of Adams' reassurances. She returned her eyes to the arena anxiously.

Adam had chosen a slim blade from the supplies Teela packed around with her. Although he was most familiar with his broadsword, he felt it only fair to match his opponent in weaponry, and the dark haired boy had produced a lightweight blade.

"Why doesn't he use _his_ sword?" Teela asked her companion frustratedly.

"Because he deems it an unfair advantage", Randolph told her seriously.

"How do you know him so well?" she asked him, "I've never even seen you before, and I've known Adam my whole life." She eyed him suspiciously, crossing her arms. Randolph looked slightly alarmed.

"Oh, well, you know, you can, uh . . . you can learn a lot through letters!" This almost-lie seemed to satisfy her, and Randolph let his breath out in relief.

Adam sized up his opponent, calculating silently his approach, designed to culminate in the unconsciousness of the boy before him with minimal injury. Adam tossed the sword from hand to hand, easily, attempting to accustom himself to the heft and length of the new sword. Satisfied, he placed the weapon decisively in front of him, signifying his readiness. The assassin nodded, and the match began. The opponents circled each other lucidly, testing out blades, speed, and strength.

Teela watched the prince like she didn't know him. This was the method a seasoned warrior would apply with an unknown opponent, this was not what Adam would do. Adam was invariably clumsy and sheepish, or arrogant and foolhardy.

Adam's opponent rushed him, his sword pointing from shoulder height, the hilt almost resting between his collarbone and shoulder. Adam stood his ground, only stepping aside at the last moment, bringing the borrowed sword in an easy loop and bringing the hilt down squarely on his opponent's skull. He wasn't certain that it was a strictly honorable blow, but he certainly didn't want to kill or injure the fellow.

He returned the sword, gathering up his unconscious friend and slinging him over his shoulder. He began heading off to the infirmary and to speak with Duncan about a rotation of guards for his new friend. He turned back to his future family cheerfully.

"You guys coming?!" he shouted, "I think me and Cringe'll go fishing after I get our new friend taken care of! Last one there cooks all the fish!!" Randolph grinned at his father's antics. Teela was caught between warring feelings of awe and exasperation.

"What is he-" she spluttered, "Ooh!"

* * *

Finis pour maintenant. Chapitre trois est finis! Hope everyone liked it! Thank you Miss EvelynCMB for your very kind review!


	4. Informing Duncan

Disclaimer: It does not belong to me.

Here's chapter four. It's a bit short, but enjoyable, I think. Trying out the paragraph-ishness. Please let me know if it's better or worse.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR – Informing Duncan**

"Come on, we're going to see Duncan", Adam informed his young companion.

"Huh?" Randolph asked confusedly. "Man-at-Arms Duncan?" Adam nodded. Randolph produced a perplexed expression. "Why?"

"I could use some advice." Randolph became alarmed.

"Y-you're not gonna tell him about me, are you?" Randolph's panicky voice broke, making it apparent that he was still undergoing puberty to some degree. Adam quirked an eyebrow in his son's direction.

"Do you think we can handle this better on our own? Duncan is the only person I _do _tell everything. He usually has better advice than _I_ can come up with, anyway."

"You tell him everything?" Randolph asked, surprised. Adam blushed to the roots of his hair. Well, everything but _that_! Duncan would _kill _him! Oh no! Duncan was going to kill him! Adam's sudden cessation of motion caught his son's attention. He amusedly took in the sight of his rouge-colored father, who seemed to have lost confidence in the merit of this idea. He smiled.

"Well, not _everything_, then!" Adam's blush, which had faded to the pale shade often associated with terror, erupted once again at his son's taunting words.

"He's going to kill me", Adam told him. Randolph smiled.

"I doubt that. You're still alive in the future", he said cheerfully. He felt much more comfortable with approaching his grandfather, now that Adam was terrified at the prospect. Adam had been correct. Duncan was just the person to talk to when you needed advice. "Come on, Dad, let's go see Grandpa." Adam wearily met his son's gaze.

"You should probably call me Adam, you know." Randolph shrugged.

"I know."

They started off, once again down the hallway. Adam pushed open the door leading to Man-at-Arms' workshop.

"Here goes", he muttered as he entered the workshop with his future son.

"Oh, Adam, you're just the person I wanted to- Oh, who's your friend, Adam?" Adam's future father-in-law greeted them amiably. Adam gulped nervously. Randolph closed and locked the door. Duncan raised an eyebrow. Randolph strode up and shook his grandfather's hand heartily.

"Hi, I'm Randolph. I'm from the future. Adam and your daughter are my parents."

* * *

Finis pour maintenant. C'est incroyable, n'est ce pas? Hope it was enjoyable.

-Burp.


	5. Duncan Reacts

Disclaimer: I have my own fictional characters. I only borrow these ones for my own enjoyment.

Here's chapter five. Two in one day, and it's only 10:30 in the morning. Who knows how much I'll get done today. Well, Informing

Duncan was awfully short. This one is pretty short, as well. Again, feedback on format would be helpful.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE – Duncan Reacts**

Duncan's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Adam semi-consciously stepped backward, toward the door.

"Adam seems to be under the impression that you're going to kill him, now", Randolph informed him cheerily. Duncan struggled to get his head back on straight. He gazed at the boy dazedly. His parentage was really crystal clear. He looked like a younger, slimmer Adam with Teela's coloring. His hair was perhaps a shade darker. His lop-sided grin was impossible to miss. He looked just like Adam. Adam . . . was walking backwards toward the door, looking very alarmed, Duncan realized.

"Adam, come here, boy", he said. Adam hesitantly approached his mentor, confidante and good friend, wondering if the calm attitude was really just a ploy to get him in range of the arm cannon. Duncan sighed. "Adam, I'm not going to kill you, now come here." As Adam warily complied, Duncan shifted his attention to Randolph.

"Who is the sorceress in your time, boy?" he asked. Randolph made a funny face.

"Her name used to be Serena. Why does it matter? Adam asked me the same thing." Duncan locked eyes with Adam, before returning his attention to his future grandson. He was relieved beyond words, but a little confused. He wondered about the fate of Teelana, but the boy wasn't likely to know that.

"Why are you here, in this time?" he asked the boy.

"The sorceress sent me to warn and protect the prince against Hordak, who's come back to this time to assassinate him. I don't know why. Maybe Adam's more vulnerable now." Duncan and Adam regarded each other meaningfully. Adam sighed. Duncan obviously thought that Hordak had discovered his secret, as well. Randolph looked between the two of them suspiciously.

"What is it, what aren't you telling me?" he demanded, indignantly. Randolph was obviously unaware that Adam was, in fact, He-Man, and Adam had to know something.

"Randolph, what kind of warrior am I in the future?" he asked, cautiously. Duncan gained an expression of understanding. Randolph was confused.

"You're the best warrior in all of Eternia, Dad. Everyone knows that." Adam's eyes bugged out.

"What?!" Randolph favored him a half-amused, half-irritated glance.

"Come on, I know you were pretending when you fought Mom earlier. I don't know why, but I know that, even in this time, you are much more formidable than you let on." Adam was panicking. One more question.

"Have you ever heard of He-Man?" he asked weakly.

"Adam-" Duncan sent him a warning glance.

"Of course I have!" Randolph exclaimed indignantly. "I'm not ignorant! He was a great hero, and Eternia and Etheria are indebted to him."

"Was?" Adam asked faintly.

"Well, he disappeared after the horde was thrown off of Etheria, and no one's seen him since. There was a period of peace that lasted 19 years, and now Hordak has regrouped and returned to Eternia, but his forces remain severely weakened. He-Man's successor He-Ro appeared at the outset. He fights with us and is a great asset to our forces." Adam's mind was reeling.

"He-Man's successor?" he managed. "I thought you said _I_ was the greatest fighter in Eternia", Adam said with a wobbly smile.

"You are", Randolph told him, "He-Ro may be the strongest man in the universe, but sheer force doesn't always get the job done, you know. Besides, you're the second strongest man on Eternia, easy! Mom says you always were built like an ox."

* * *

Aussi, finis pour maintenant. Un jour, deux chapitres. C'est un bon roman.

-Burp.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just write silly little stories about it

Here's Chapter 6. A suitable title escaped me. Every idea I came up with seemed to taint the chapter content. Therefore, chapter 6

remains naked of title. Thanks to EvelynCMB and littlellamagirl for their kind reviews and useful feedback. Also, I'm not sure about the

Frosta thing. I like He-Man and She-Ra, but I'm not even close to having seen every episode. I think I picked that bit up from other

fanfictions, so I'm not certain it's accurate. In any case, I apologize to any of you who may be frustrated with my mish-mash of

events and characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"This is all a little bit hard to believe", Adam mumbled into his hand, mostly talking to himself. I've never even been kissed (unless you count Frosta), I still _feel_ like a teenager, even if I'm not one, and everyone, _including_ Teela thinks I'm a coward, and my son comes here from the future and tells me I'm happily married to Teela, I'm the best fighter in Eternia, and I'm apparently well-respected. _Apparently_ a lot can happen in some twenty plus years."

Adam was seated at Duncan's workstation, while Duncan and Randolph were discussing precautionary techniques regarding Adam's continued safety. Adam was a little too preoccupied to participate.

"Come on, Dad, you've never even kissed a girl, and you're _how_ old, now?" Randolph teased, causing Adam to flush. He hadn't thought anyone had been listening to his muttering.

"Have _you_?" Adam retorted, before thinking better of it. "Don't answer that. I don't want to know that my son has more experience than me at, what are you, eighteen? Than I have at twenty-four."

Adam sullenly rested his chin upon his hand. Duncan chuckled.

Randolph guffawed. "Don't worry, Dad, I haven't either. Mom says I'm just too dense to know when a girl wants to kiss me, just like you!"

Adam made a face. "Why that little-"

"Now, now, Adam", Man-at-Arms managed between chuckles.

Randolph smirked. "Well, Dad, you _could_ always just prove her wrong, you know . . ." he said slyly.

Adam flushed to the roots of his hair. "Randolph!"

Duncan and Randolph had semi-dissolved into back-slapping laughter when a knock sounded on the door.

"Father, may I come in?" the young captain of the guard's voice drifted through the muffling oaken door. Man-at-Arms chuckled himself over to the door and unlocked it.

"Come on in, Teela", he told her. Teela eyed the scene suspiciously.

"What are you all up to?" she asked warily. Adam was blushing, and the condition increased when he caught sight of her, and Randolph and her father were obviously the instigators of the situation, as evidenced by their riotous laughter.

Randolph spoke up, "We were just discussing Da-Adam's experiences with women." Randolph and Duncan once again dissolved into laughter.

Teela raised her eyebrows. "_Adam_'s experiences with women?" she questioned, "I wasn't aware of any."

Poor Adam blushed further in mortification, and Duncan and Randolph laughed harder. Adam scowled under his blush and stood up abruptly.

"Cut it out, guys!" he finally said, "There are other things in life than women. If I ever get married, _then_ I'll kiss _her_!"

Teela was taken aback. "You mean you've never even _kissed_ a girl, Adam?" she asked him surprisedly.

Adam was once again mortified, and his blush regained the ground it had lost in this outburst of confidence, and intensified in color.

"I mean", Teela continued, "I knew you were an innocent, Adam, but the way you flirt with all those court girls, I'd assumed you had at least done _that_ before." She smirked. She did like to have fun with him occasionally.

With his mentor and future son laughing hysterically at his expense, and now his best friend, whom he was secretly in love with, joining in, Adam felt as though he'd had enough! He'd show them!

Adam stalked over to Teela, grabbed her by the shoulders, and jerked her forward, pressing his lips firmly against the very surprised captain's. Before she had time to respond, he jerked her back and grinned triumphantly and turned on his speechless son.

"What do you have to say now, _Sonny_?" he taunted his offspring.

"I . . . you . . . she . . ."

Adam crossed his arms over his chest, completely satisfied with himself. Teela regained her senses and punched him in the arm.

"I can't believe you just did that, Adam! And in front of my father!" A light blush dusted her nose, and she wore an expression of consternation.

"Teela, I'm sor- . . . in front of your . . ." Adam slowly turned toward Man-at-Arms, only now fully realizing whom he'd just kissed in front of whom.

"Adam", Duncan growled menacingly.

"Gotta go, see you later!!" Adam yelled as he shot out the door and down the hallway as though his life depended on it.

"That idiot," Teela stated fondly.

* * *

Finis pour maintenant. Ah, true love's first kiss. Well, there you have it. Hope it was enjoyable. Leave compliments and criticisms in

my virtual mailbox. Thank you.

-Burp.


	7. Hiding Out

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it except scrawny assassin boy and Randolph. Thank you.

So, here's chapter seven for you. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Busard in particular wrote me a very flattering note. Bon merci,

busard. Hope you all like it!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 – Hiding Out**

Adam sat on the outer wall of the castle, holding his chin in his hand and resting his elbows on his knees. He sighed. He was replaying his first kiss in his mind. It had been brief, but he certainly wouldn't mind trying it again. If Duncan didn't kill him first. He eyed his surroundings warily, watching and listening for signs of his armed, dangerous future father-in-law.

There was a rustling sound in the bushes to his left. Adam froze. This was it. His death was imminent. The leaves parted . . . out came . . . Teela. Phew. Or maybe not, Adam thought, reddening as she sat down beside him.

"T-t-Teela!!" he greeted her like a pre-pubescent boy, his voice cracking embarrassingly. Teela smiled mischievously.

"My, my, Adam", she said, "Did you develop that stutter before or after you kissed me?" she asked him, direct as always.

"I-I can explain, Teela", he tried. She smirked, looking out at the lands surrounding the castle that were becoming shrouded in the gathering night.

"Explain what, Adam?" she asked, "I was there. I know what happened."

"B-but I-" Teela's eyes, still bent on the surrounding lands, became frustrated.

"Don't worry about it, Adam. It was just-"

Adam interrupted, his eyes now turned toward the horizon serious. "It may have been just a kiss to you, Teela, but I've been in love with you since I was twelve."

Teela's eyes flew wide open, the whites around her irises showing bright in the dampened light of early evening, her pupils contracting slightly.

"Adam, I-"

Adam turned toward her, smiling cheerily, and said, "You don't have to say anything, I know you don't feel the same way. It's okay."

Teela frowned, her eyebrows lowering dangerously.

"And what makes you think you know what I feel so much better than I do?" she demanded. Adam's eyes opened surprisedly.

"Huh?"

"I love you, too, doofus", she told him, crossing her arms over her chest huffily.

Adam's eyes shot open as far as they went.

"What?! I thought you said I was a worthless coward, and I was the last man you'd ever marry, and what about He-Man? I thought you liked_ him_."

Teela rolled her eyes at him. "You shouldn't believe _everything_ I say, Adam. If you hadn't noticed, I have a nasty temper, and I tend to say things that I regret later on. I _don't_ think that you're a coward. I _do_ think you're up to something, running off all the time like that." Adam gulped. Teela continued. "As for He-Man, he is very admirable, and I may have had a _slight_ crush on him in my schoolgirl days, but I've long since realized that he is a little too like a river barge in appearance, and a cliché in personality for my tastes."

Adam became indignant. "Hey, He-man isn't cli- Oh, you're right."

Teela raised an eyebrow at him. She sighed and continued. "So, _for_ your information, it wasn't 'just a kiss' for me either, although I might've wished my first kiss had been a bit more _substantial_ . . ." She trailed off wistfully.

Adam blushed, but then registered something from her last sentence.

"Wait a minute, your _first_ kiss? You were teasing me, you hypocrite?" He knocked her shoulder lightly.

"Well now", she teased, "I never _said_ I'd been kissed before, now did I? You just _assumed_ . . ."

Adam smiled. "You implied it, you little minx", he said fondly.

He thought now would be a good time to kiss her. He blushed and began leaning toward her, closing his eyes in anticipation. He slipped a hand around her waist for leverage as their lips touched for the second time. This time, Teela had time to respond, and she did so with exuberance, toppling Adam onto the grass above the outer wall, causing his eyes to fly wide open before they drifted closed again, and he readjusted his hold on her. Adam placed his hand behind her head, to press his lips more firmly against hers, and incidentally causing him to make an involuntary noise in his throat. Teela had her hands threaded through his hair when they heard two rather familiar voices approaching. Teela's hands froze, and she broke the kiss off alarmedly. She and Adam listened to the voices draw nearer with growing panic.

"Adam!" they heard Duncan calling out, "Adam, are you out here?!" Apparently, Duncan and Randolph had been looking for the prince.

Adam panicked, and stood up abruptly, causing Teela to fall backwards onto her rear and shoot Adam a sour look, but she remained silent, hoping, like Adam, to avoid discovery if at all possible. A hope that was slowly being destroyed. Duncan knew Adam's hideouts on the castle grounds about as well as Teela did.

"Sorry", Adam mouthed. Teela nodded sullenly, noticing that his lips were rather swollen. She smirked in satisfaction. Adam looked at her curiously, but said nothing.

"Adam! There you are!" Adam shot a few feet into the air before laying a hand over his fast-beating heart, breathing heavily.

"Ancients, Randolph! You nearly made my heart stop!!"

Randolph grinned. Duncan peered through the surrounding foliage in the early evening gloom.

"Oh, Adam, there you are", he said.

"Hey, Adam", Randolph exclaimed, "It looks like someone punched you in the mouth. Are you okay?"

Adam froze and blushed violently, possibly more mortified than he had ever been in his life. He looked over at Teela, nervously, and his heart sank as he saw that she matched him in that respect. And Duncan was here. Looking at him. He was going to die.

Teela stood up and brushed herself off, blushing but determined. Randolph took a double take.

"Mo-Captain Teela? Didn't see you there. Hey, you-" he trailed off as he connected the dots in his mind. "Oh!" he said, before grinning and punching Adam playfully on the shoulder. "Going for number two already? Way to go, Adam!"

A low, growling noise emitted from Adam's right. He shuddered.

"Uh, Duncan?" he tried feebly. "I . . . uh . . . I . . ." Adam tried desperately to think of something that wouldn't lead to certain death.

Teela stepped firmly in front of him, blushing and business-like.

"Father, stop that", she said in a voice that brooked no opposition. The growling stopped. The menacing glare, however, did not. Adam gulped, licking his swollen lips nervously.

"Adam and I love each other", Teela was saying, "It's something you'll just have to get used to." She smiled at Adam, and he momentarily forgot that he was terrified. Teela loved him. She didn't think that he was a coward, and she liked kissing him. She thought that He-Man was a clichéd river barge, but he could deal with that.

Randolph observed these goings-on in pleasant amazement. When he'd arrived, Adam had been convinced that Teela found him entirely unsatisfactory in every respect. Now, he had obviously been kissing her with enthusiasm, and had apparently confessed his love for her. He supposed they'd be engaged before he went back home. That made sense, he thought, considering the time frame.

"Duncan", Adam laid a hand on his mentor's shoulder, having apparently overcome his terror, "Let's talk in your office. I've got something to ask you", he said, looking in Teela's direction mysteriously. She made a funny face. The two men retired to the castle, while Teela and Randolph watched them bemusedly. After they had disappeared from sight, Teela shook her head and started on the short trek back to the castle. She felt rather disheveled, and thought she could do with some freshening-up.

"Randolph!", she called out to the boy behind her, "Come on, it's getting dark!"

Randolph smiled and followed her. He supposed mothers didn't change much over time.

* * *

Finis pour maintenant. Well, there you have it. My first attempt at a makeout session in writing. I imagine it wasn't the best, but I

suppose you can't expect it to be perfect the first time, now, can you? Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave your compliments and

critiques in my virtual mailbox.

-Burp.


	8. Battle Ready

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, shows, merchandise, anything. Except Randolph and assassin-boy. Besides, my own creations are

indescribably brilliant. I am content not owning He-Man, so long as I can write about him.

Whew! This one sure seemed a lot longer to _me_, anyway. The stories are always so absolutely fascinating in my head, and then I

write them down on paper with far greater labor than I produced when thinking them up, and they fall significantly flatter. C'est la

vie. Thanks everyone for your very kind reviews! Please continue.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT – Battle Ready**

Duncan surveyed the boy in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me, that the same day you kiss my daughter for the first time, you're asking me for her hand in marriage?"

Adam nodded determinedly, then slipped into a lop-sided grin.

"I thought you father-types were always wanting to know the intentions of their daughters' beaux. Or their 'agendas', as the old aunts in my mother's novels say. Well, these are my intentions." Adam leaned back in his chair and yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He never had gotten that nap, and now it was nearly nightfall.

"Well?" he asked Duncan.

"Yes." He said. Adam looked up at him, surprised.

"Yes?"

"Yes, you have my permission. But she's the one you'll have to convince."

Adam jumped up and seized Duncan's hand, pumping it heartily.

"Thanks, Duncan! I'll make her happy, promise!" he exclaimed joyfully before shooting out the door in his excitement. Duncan sighed.

"Oh, these young people." He said, resting his head on the heel of his hand and sighing. Teela.

"_Man-at-Arms, Skeletor is attacking the Eastern Wall._" A voice echoed in his head, effectively jolting him into alertness. "_Alert the masters. I've contacted Adam._"

"I will." Duncan said.

* * *

"Teela", Man-at-arms' voice echoed over the comlink embedded in her arm guard, which lay abandoned on the davenport on the far wall of her chambers, "Skeletor's forces are attacking the Eastern Wall." The voice continued as Teela snatched it up.

"I'll be there in five, Father", she told the arm guard, before scooting around the room, gathering hair bands and boots and so forth.

"You coming?" she called to Randolph, who'd been halfway reading a book on sword smithying in Teela's armchair. At her call, he gratefully shot out of the chair and followed his mother down the hall at a run.

The two ran into the crown prince at a hallway intersection and briefly halted before the three continued on together.

"Hey, guys!" Adam exclaimed, surprised. He was already running through his long list of excuses as they exited the palace and were running full tilt toward the Eastern Wall. Just as he was beginning to utter some fabricated nonsense, Randolph pointed toward the little woods and cried out, "I think I saw something in there! I'll go check it out, you two go on!" And he shot off without further ado.

Teela and Adam halted and regarded his retreating figure quizzically. The prince's eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion and he addressed Teela, who had halted half a dozen steps further on.

"I'd better make sure he's alright", he said, his normally cheerful voice heavy. Teela nodded and kept on toward the battlefield. Adam sprinted off in the direction Randolph had taken, and his eyes widened in horror as he glimpsed an aura of light burst momentarily above the young trees before disappearing as abruptly as it had appeared.

"Oh, no." Adam whispered. His face set with grim determination, Adam heaved his sword aloft, taking on the power and form of Greyskull, and taking the rest of the path in deadly earnest as He-Man.

He was unsurprised, upon arriving at the scene, to spy a red-haired He-Man look alike batting Trapjaw around as Skeletor hopped about in a fury, shrieking, "Another one?!" The evil overlord calmed himself. "Well", he reasoned with himself, "If I can kill one, I can certainly manage two."

The other masters were now arriving, all regarding this newcomer with some shock.

"Who's the new kid?" Mekanek wanted to know. Teela, in particular, was regarding the stranger, wide-eyed and tight-lipped. She was thinking, and that made Adam nervous.

Adam, as He-Man, stepped out onto the field, approaching his successor, who seemed to be momentarily at loose ends. He heartily clapped a hand on the younger man's shoulder, (he jumped) and with a forced grin, said, "Hello, _friend_. He-Ro, is it?" he greeted, enjoying the way the young man was beginning to squirm. He-Ro's eyes widened, a look of alarm present on his face.

"How did you-"

"Oh, you'll find I'm just a _fount_ of information." He-Man cut in. The other man began to look nervous.

"O-oh, you must be He-Man." He-Ro managed.

"That's right", He-Man stated, beginning to appreciate the way this conversation was going, "News travels fast in the future, I suppose", he mentioned, almost gleefully.

Q

Skeletor smiled evilly. "Oh, look, how nice. They're making perfect little targets out of themselves for me." He carefully aimed his havoc staff at the two through a little lense that happened to multiply his power exponentially. He laughed giddily.

Q

"And then," He-Man was saying, "they-Randolph, get down!!" he shouted, instinctively pushing the boy to the ground and facing Skeletor's magnified blast head-on. He automatically crossed his arms in front of his face in an effort to shield himself as best as he could without his sword, which he didn't dare draw for the moment.

He-Ro, or Randolph, was lying stunned on the bare earth as he watched He-Man taking the blow that was meant for them both. 'He knew my name. He's saving me' Randolph thought dazedly, 'I should help him. He's so familiar, those eyes . . .'

A shout was ripped unwillingly from He-Man's throat. The raw power was penetrating his muscle, his deep tissue, enveloping his insides with indescribable pain. He disregarded it by sheer determination, as he had so often before, and stepped forward heavily, and again, and again, each step jolting him with lightning bolts of racking pain, pushing against the mighty force of Skeletor's greatly increased power.

Suddenly, the energy ceased. He-Man stumbled forward, blearily looking up at Skeletor, who . . . grinned? Uh-oh. He-Man found himself unexpectedly and unceremoniously pile-driven into a massive boulder the size of a small mountain. He issued a groan.

"He-Man!" he heard Randolph shout as he shook off his previous stupor and moved to help him. Skeletor's blue torso materialized before He-Man's dazed eyes, and his formidable fists, reinforced with blueish energy, proceeded to drive his severely weakened form through long feet of boulder, every blow pounding his tortured from and forcing noises out of him that he hadn't intended to make. This was not how he'd been picturing this fight. Suddenly, the blows stopped. He-Man looked through the black flowers dancing before his consciousness to see Randolph . . . He-Ro, had wrested the lense from Skeletor and was proceeding to make him regret his use of it.

As Skeletor's forces expediently exited the scene, He-Man succumbed to that blessed unconsciousness he'd been seeking all day.

* * *

Finis pour maintenant, mes amis. Thanks for reading.

-Burp.


	9. Fainting Fits

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Whoever owns it. Someone, somewhere. I guess it wouldn't be to difficult to find out. Maybe the toy

companies own it.

Wow, that took a bit longer than usual, ne? Sorry about that, this part's been a little boring to type, therefore I have not been too

enthused about doing it. Hopefully it will be more enjoyable to read. I don't really know what a windraider is, so sorry if it's not a

suitable conveyance for the use I put it to in the story. Thanks again for the nice reviews. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 – Fainting Fits**

Adam blinked his watering eyes rapidly. Where was he? Wind was rushing past him a lot faster than he was used to, and he seemed to be . . . vibrating? Needless to say, Adam was not used to awaking in such unusual circumstances.

Adam squinted ahead. He made out a sort of blurry figure that was reddish on top, and another that was sort of dun-colored all over in close vicinity. Adam blinked again, and the figures gained a little more definition. Teela glanced back over the seat.

"Oh, good, you're awake", she said, "How are you feeling?" Adam felt a little confused.

"Fine", he said. He blinked again. His voice sounded a little deeper than normal. He guessed it must be sleep residue. Adam decided they were in a vehicle of some kind. "Where's Cringer?" he asked her sleepily, noticing his absence. Teela did a sharp double-take.

"Probably sleeping in Adam's room", she told him, watching him cautiously.

Adam suddenly felt much more alert. _Adam_'s room? Oh no, that must mean he was He-Man! Oh, man, what a royal mess-up! The memories of recent events came flooding back into his mind tardily, accounting for his bruised form and peculiar pseudo bed chamber. Adam sighed. Adam fell asleep again.

* * *

Adam awoke to a hand shaking his shoulder. He eyed it reproachfully before following its connecting limb to its connecting trunk to the battle-hardened face of his mentor.

"Adam, come on", the voice was echoing through his skull, "Wake up. We've got to get back." Adam grumbled inarticulately, surveying his body with annoyance. He was still He-Man. He rolled out of the windraider, catching himself on his hands and knees and raising himself to a standing position. He looked around curiously. Teela appeared to be not forthcoming.

Satisfied that they were secluded enough, he heaved his sword aloft with great effort and no small pain and returned to his original form. The tip of the sword clanked heavily against the nearby windraider as Adam lost his balance and stumbled against it.

"Adam!" Duncan exclaimed, slipping an arm around his waist that was eyed with distaste, but not verbally argued against. "Adam, shouldn't you have used the sword's healing properties?" he asked. Adam shook his head wearily and climbed into the windraider with difficulty and Duncan's help.

"Sleep it off", Adam managed, slurring his words as he struggled not to fall asleep. "Where's Teela?" he asked curiously.

"I sent her back to the palace", Man-at-Arms replied.

"What about Randolph?" Adam asked lazily. Adam's eyes widened and he began to look frantic. "Wait, Randolph! Where's Randolph?! Is he alright?!" Duncan surveyed the young man with concern.

"Adam, Randolph wasn't even in the battle. But don't worry, I told Teela to check on him. If there was a problem, we'd have heard from her by now." Duncan gently attempted to assuage these seemingly unfounded fears on Adam's part in much the same way he'd once attempted to calm the fears of a frantic mother whose child had gone missing during one of Skeletor's attacks. Adam looked at his friend incredulously.

"Duncan, what are you talking about, Randolph was in the _middle_ of the battle!"

"What? Adam, _you_ were in the middle of battle, with-" Duncan had an epiphany. "Oh, no, he's not- oh dear. Adam, I had no idea, I didn't realize it was hereditary." Adam shrugged, seemingly more calm now.

"Maybe it's not. Maybe whatever characteristics I possess that make me the ideal candidate were passed to him as well. Or maybe it is hereditary. After all, King Greyskull _was_ my ancestor. Whatever the reason, Randolph is a good man. I may not like it, but I'm certain that he _is_ the best man for the job. More immediately, I want to make sure he's uninjured, so take me home."

Duncan surveyed his charge with pride. In their private conversations, Adam had often shown wisdom beyond his years, as well as an incredible value for people, and an innocence that was rare in the world. He started the machine and turned it homeward. He glanced over to see that Adam had unintentionally fallen asleep again. He smiled.

"Well, Adam, if he's anything like his father, I'm sure he's plenty worthy of such a position of honor."

* * *

Adam grumpily noticed that something was shaking his shoulder again, and he blinked himself awake.

"Adam, we're here. Wake up." Adam's eyes registered a familiar, dun-colored man. There was something else. Something important. Adam opened his eyes wide.

"Randolph. Where's Randolph?" he asked, shakily exiting the machine. Duncan put out an arm to steady him, which was waved away as Adam started speedily toward the castle on shaky legs.

"Adam!" Man-at-Arms shouted, jogging after the young prince. "He should have used the sword", Duncan mumbled to himself.

As Adam wobble-charged down the wide passageways of his home, he did his best to ignore the well-meaning queries of a few of the servants he passed, as politely as possible.

"Adam!" Adam stumbled to a halt, having recognized the dulcet tones of his beloved. He wheeled around abruptly to face her.

"Teela, have you seen Randolph?" Teela momentarily dispelled her concerns regarding Adam's apparent condition to answer his question, which apparently was a question of some weight to her prince.

"He's down the hall. In your room." She narrowed her eyes at him, discerning a nearly imperceptible trembling that encompassed Adam's body. He looked like he might collapse. Having gained his answer, Adam rapidly disappeared down the hall. Teela blinked.

"Adam!" she called as she shot after him. She was surprised to find Man-at-Arms racing beside her.

"Father?" she asked perplexedly, "What's going on?" Man-at-Arms didn't bother to glance in her direction.

"Later." He said.

Adam flung his door wide open, leaving a sizable imprint of the door handle in the facing wall, and revealing a very surprised Randolph, settled very comfortably upon Adam's bed.

"Oops", was Adam's concession to the wall. Then, spinning wildly on Randolph, he stumbled forward, clutching his bedpost.

"Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" he blurted, seemingly unable to control himself. His eyes frantically scanned his obviously whole and hale offspring for injury. Finding none, he sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness", he murmured as his eyes drifted shut and he planted his face in the luxurious, rose-colored carpet co-inhabiting his royal suite. Randolph became alarmed and shot up to assist his father.

"Dad!" he gently slapped Adam's face. He felt for the prince's pulse and listened to him breathe slowly and steadily. Randolph sat back against the bed in relief. Just fainted.

Teela and Duncan shot into the room like over-protective nurse-maids, exclaiming in horror at the sight before them.

"Adam, Teela cried in something like worry laced with consternation at the sight of her prince tumbled in an ungainly heap upon the floor, snoring softly and contentedly. Duncan said nothing and grimly checked the boy's vitals and lifted him onto his bed, removing his boots and vest. Adam immediately turned and hugged the pillow to him tightly and resumed snoring. Duncan sighed. Teela hovered anxiously over the slumbering prince.

"He's just sleeping", was Duncan's diagnosis. "He's fainted from exhaustion." Teela leveled her gaze upon her father suspiciously.

"And just what was he doing to put himself in such a state, Father?" Duncan looked shifty. Randolph was eyeing him suspiciously now, as well.

"I, uh, can't say for certain", he announced vaguely, hoping they'd be put off. Randolph finally spoke.

"You'd have to put out a lot of energy to pass out from mere exhaustion, Man-at-Arms."

"Well, I guess we won't know 'til he wakes up." Duncan said, feeling his authority return as he spoke, "We'd better let him rest, then. Randolph, you can bunk with me. Teela, go to bed. Adam needs his rest, and so do you. I'll check on him once or twice during the night. Come on, Randolph." Duncan ordered, pushing the two in front of him out the door, and he flicked off the lights.

* * *

Voila, c'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas? Ist es langweilig? What do you think? Hope you enjoyed it. Finis pour maintenant. A tout a

l'heure aligateurs.

-Burp.


	10. Humiliation

Disclaimer: DOn't own He-man.

Soooo, here's chapitre dix. It's just a little bit drama-ish for me. I'm not really much for drama, although it really seems to suit He-Man

surprisingly well. You probably won't think it's that dramatic anyway. Hope it is enjoyed. I would like to thank everyone who

reviewed on the last chapter. It made me feel a whole lot better about it, and a whole lot more inspired to type more. So thanks

everyone!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 – Humiliation**

Adam groaned and rolled over . . . and groaned again. He felt like one big, sore, bruised muscle. His arm grazed over his stomach and he jerked violently.

"Ouch!!" he exclaimed wide-eyed. He groaned yet again and plopped his head back onto the pillow with force.

"Ow!" Man, Skeletor really did a number on him this time. He considered using the sword, but decided against it. He was familiar enough with Greyskull's methods to be cynical about it being worth the effort. The sword didn't seem to think that sore muscles and bruises or fatigue were worthy of its attention. It was great for near-fatal injuries, but seemed to be little better than nothing, otherwise.

Adam's door opened a crack, revealing a green eye in the new opening. He regarded the eye bemusedly, and then his door was flung wide open to admit his very concerned fian- Oh man, he hadn't asked her yet! What was he supposed to call her, he wondered.

"Adam, you're awake!" Adam regarded her confusedly.

"So are you", he stated unsurely. Teela regarded him bemusedly for a moment.

"I'm usually up by mid afternoon, Adam." Adam's eyes widened.

"Mid afternoon!" he exclaimed and shot up in bed, only to fall back into it abruptly with a yelp of pain. The black flowers were dancing in front of his eyes again, he noticed, feeling that the whole situation was somehow comical, although he wasn't really sure why he thought so. The flowers dissipated, leaving in their place a pair of exotic green eyes, peering at him with an expression not unlike concern.

"Adam", the roaring in his ears subsided and he began to hear her. "Adam, are you alright?" Teela turned and held up her comlink and contacted her father.

"Father, Adam's awake and appears to be in considerable pain." Her bright eyes shone in concern.

"I'll be right there, Teela", Man-at-Arms' voice echoed back over the connection.

"Teela", Adam began, "What are you-" Adam stopped talking as he suddenly recalled his frantic charge through the palace last night, when he'd passed his lovely captain, who had likely followed him and either seen him collapse, or the afterimage of said collapse. Great. How was he going to explain _that_? Adam slowly and carefully sat up in his bed, wincing at the pain that seemed to radiate from his torso's midsection. The fiery pain located there seemed to exceed his hurts elsewhere. Teela turned back to face him and jumped to help.

"Adam, let me help you!" she exclaimed, helping him swing his legs over the side of his bed. Adam waved her away, annoyed at being so dependant.

"If you really want to help me," he said, a mischievous grin appearing on his handsome face as he braced himself against the bedpost, "then how about a kiss to make it all better?" He waggled his brows at her and Teela quirked an eyebrow at her beloved as her father came through the doorway.

"If you tell me what you were doing last night, I'll consider it", she told him succinctly. Duncan glanced between them briefly and curiously. Adam gulped nervously. He felt that Teela was becoming more and more suspicious of him. Duncan shrugged at the curious exchange and shoved Teela out the door amidst many protests. He turned to face his charge after closing the bedchamber door.

"How do you feel, Adam?" he asked seriously. Adam chuckled and winced. He favored Duncan with a strained smile.

"Oh, you know, like I got hit by a majorly magnified blast from the havoc staff for half an hour and then got pummeled through a small mountain. You know, the usual." Duncan frowned as he observed Adam.

"I can ask Dorgan to give you something . . . " Adam grimaced in distaste.

"No drugs, Duncan. Now help me up. I want some breakfast."

After asking Duncan to wait outside, Adam changed his shirt, opting today for a long-sleeved tunic. He felt rather sour. He was cold, and it made him feel like an invalid. The fact that it took him so long to effect the change made it worse. He decided that shirts were best left untucked, that his pants were decently clean, and that his vest was today unnecessary, and he called Duncan in to help him into his boots. The bending part of that process sounded distinctly unpleasant at the moment, he thought, his eyes resting on his tender stomach contemplatively.

q

Teela drummed her spoon rapidly on the table and glanced over at Randolph, feeling that irritating urge to tuck that hair behind his ears again. Wasn't he coming? She was sure he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. Maybe he didn't feel well enough. Teela snorted at that thought. Adam had always been an impossible invalid. It took a lot to pin him to a bed. King Randor, Man-at-Arms, _and _Dorgan, to be exact.

She looked idly over at Cringer, who had been expulsed from the royal bedchamber and was forlornly draped over the marble floor near the fireplace. She regarded him with sympathy. She knew all about that.

The king and queen were still absent, having left the palace to attend a conference of the, as yet new, alliance against Skeletor two days ago. She doubted that her father had informed them of Adam's collapse. He was rather tight-lipped about such things, she had noticed. She found this attitude about the prince's welfare rather suspicious.

She looked around the table again and sighed. She and Randolph were the sole occupants of the dining room, and he didn't seem to be any more inclined to speak than she did. She sensed that he was as concerned as she was. She turned her forlorn and slightly irritated gaze toward the dining hall entrance upon hearing a sound of men talking in that direction, which, it became clear as the noise drew nearer, was Adam and Duncan. Adam's steps were a little unsure, and his legs shook slightly, but he was smiling widely. Man-at-Arms followed him closely, and Teela guessed that Adam had firmly refused his offer of assistance.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted them cheerfully. Randolph's head shot up and he smiled widely upon perceiving Adam standing there.

"Da-Adam!" (Never obvious, is he?)

Adam leaned in what he fancied was a nonchalant manner upon the dining room wall, trying to look casual instead of weak-limbed. Maybe he should have _tried_ the sword, anyway, he reflected. It wouldn't have hurt in any case. Man-at-Arms crossed over in front of him, standing close-by. Adam sighed. Man-at-Arms sure made it difficult to look 'cool', as his mother would say. Earth customs certainly were peculiar.

A serving girl entered, carrying a tray bearing a tureen of some vegetable soup and a stack of dishware. As she set the plates out, she turned questioningly to the two on the wall.

"Prince Adam, Man-at-Arms, will you be dining here this afternoon?" she asked timidly. Adam nodded vigorously.

""Yes, Miriam", Man-at-Arms told her. Miriam finished setting the lunch service out and served the soup, leaving the tureen on the center of the table. Retrieving her tray, she started to leave for the kitchen.

"Mmm, good soup!" Randolph exclaimed, already half-way through his portion. Miriam blushed in pleasure and looked back as her feet continued moving forward. As a result, the young girl tripped over Man-at-Arms' ill-placed feet and accidentally launched her tray into the prince's stomach with some force, in her attempt to catch her balance.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, quickly removing it.

Adam's world narrowed to a single, horrid corridor in the space of half a second. A roaring rose in his ears louder every second, accompanying the rising wave of pain and nausea that rapidly overtook him. Adam clapped his hands viciously over his mouth, making use of every ounce of willpower he owned to restrain himself from vomiting. A tear trickled from the corner of his eye, unnoticed.

"I'm so sorry, Prince Adam!!" Miriam frantically apologized to the prince. Daring to raise her eyes to his face, she gasped fearfully. The prince's eyes were dilated and staring, sweat was trickling down his temples and his hands were clenched so tight over his mouth that his knuckles were bone-white. '_What have I done?!_' she wondered frantically. Man-at-Arm's gripped the prince's shoulder hard.

"Adam?" He turned to the girl and laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked fearfully up into Man-at-Arms' kind eyes.

"Don't worry, Miriam. He won't blame you. I need you to go and fetch Dorgan." Miriam nodded and scampered off to find the prince's physician.

"Adam", Duncan repeated, shaking the prince's shoulder gently, attempting to draw him out of whatever was going on. Teela and Randolph raced over in alarm, leaving their suppers unheeded on the table.

"Father, what's wrong with him?" Teela demanded, worry evident in her voice.

"I don't know, Teela", Man-at-Arms grimly told her, "We'll have to wait for Dorgan."

Teela turned her gaze to Adam. The girl had hit him in the stomach. That section should bear first investigation. She reached out and lifted his tunic, wondering if he was injured there. Both she and Randolph gasped in horror. Adam's front torso and left side were encompassed by a deep abnormal black.

Adam's throat was working overtime, swallowing and re-swallowing, and Teela realized that he was trying not to vomit.

"Oh, Adam", she whispered as her eyes became damp.

Dorgan made his entrance scant minutes later.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked, eyeing the scene with his characteristic keenness. "Miriam tells me that she shoved a serving tray into the prince's midsection. Let's take a look, shall we?" He inspected Adam's torso and made a noise midway between a gasp and a disapproving tsk. He turned his keen eyes on the prince's face, which had not yet relaxed.

Adam felt the nausea slowly dissipate, and the pain recede somewhat. He swallowed a few more times and felt it safe to remove his hands. He panted heavily and registered the presence of his friends with dismay. He nearly groaned. '_Way to make a show, Adam._'

Dorgan had already arranged for a mobile chair, which was now being brought into the dining hall. Adam caught sight of it.

"Oh, no", Adam stated, still panting, "I'm not riding in that thing. -pant, pant- I'm not an invalid." Dorgan eyed him severely.

"Do you think I don't know that that wall at your back is the only reason you haven't keeled over, yet?" Dorgan raised an eyebrow. Adam blushed in embarrassment.

"Get into the chair, Prince Adam", he ordered.

Adam sheepishly wobbled over to the device with the assistance of Man-at-Arms, and plopped into it unceremoniously.

"Wait a minute" Teela said, her damp eyes suddenly clouded with suspicion in the stead of compassion. She abruptly gripped Adam's forearm tightly. Adam yelped and his eyes smarted. Teela dropped it, satisfied.

"That's all I wanted to know", she said.

"Huh?" said Adam, rubbing his arm a little resentfully.

"You and I will talk later, Adam", she told him, somewhat menacingly. She kissed his cheek and walked off down the expansive hallway. Adam blushed with pleasure and concernedly watched her exit the room.

"What was that about?" he wondered aloud, catching Duncan's eye, who shrugged.

"Adam", Randolph's cheerful face was marred by a frown as Adam was being transported out of the room, "I'll be talking to you later, as well."

"Alright, alright", Dorgan said huffily, "But for now, _no_ talking!!"

Adam sighed. "Come on, Cringer", he said. "I assume _you_ don't need to scold me about anything." Cringer purred as Adam scratched his head, thrilled to be allowed near his master again. Dorgan issued a long-suffering sigh.

"If you must take your pet with you all sorts of inconceivable places, you must, I suppose." Adam grinned tiredly at the testy little man as he was transported through the palace's pillared corridors.

* * *

Ah, finis pour maintenant! Est-ce que vous il aimez? Let me know what you think! I successfully refrained from calling Dorgan 'the

irascible old healer'!! It was a close thing, though. Thanks for the lovely reviews. You've all been very kind.

-Burp.


	11. Discoveries, Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own He-Man or any of its merchandising and/or etc.

Well, here we are. Busy week. Long chapter. For me anyway. Thanks everyone who's reviewed so far! When I read your reviews, I

wring my hands in wild gyrations and loops, and hiss in delight. I hiss because if I laugh uproariously, then my family would come and

see about the commotion, and I'm a little too embarassed to tell them that I'm writing a fan story for He-Man. Anyway, keep reading

and let me know what you think. I'm in the process of working out the last bit of the story right now on paper. I think much better on

paper. I mostly do embellishments and improvising bits I don't like when I type it out. Anyway, that is all.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 – Discoveries, Discoveries**

Adam gazed sideways at a serene blue vista in the form of a painting on the wall. He was lying shirtless upon an examining table, suffering Dorgan's ministrations with ill grace. He'd barely managed to retain his breeches, upon his insistence that he'd suffered no injury in his lower extremities.

The healer began probing around Adam's ribs and abdomen, much to the intense dislike and discomfort of the prince in question. He gripped the table's sides in deadly earnest, taking care not to bite through his tongue. Dorgan shoved a bit of leather between his teeth before proceeding.

"I'm sorry, Prince Adam. It must be done, I'm afraid", he said simply. "Of course it wouldn't be painful if you would take a numbing agent . . ."

A tear snaked down Adam's cheek as he worried the leather and left light indentations on the table beneath his fingertips. Dorgan ceased, satisfied, and removed the bit of leather.

"I'm done. You can stop leaving fingerprints in my table now. Really, Prince Adam, I hadn't realized what a powerful grip you possess."

Adam sheepishly removed his digits from the table and took stock of his sore, manipulated frame. It hurt, alright. '_Should have used the sword_' he thought sourly. 'Can't _use_ _it _now.' He sat up slowly with Dorgan's assistance.

"You'll be pleased to know that you haven't sustained internal injury, although how you've managed to avoid it, I've no idea", Dorgan told him, "You've simply exhausted yourself, my boy. And that bruise of yours is one of the nastiest I've ever seen, and it will be quite painful for some time, as you've had proof this afternoon. I'd like to give you some pain relieving medicine and a tranquilizer, but I know you won't take it, so just make certain you rest up and take it easy. If you change your mind about modern medicine, come and see me." Adam smiled gratefully at the old healer.

"Thanks, Dorgan."

The old man tossed Adam his tunic as the door opened to admit the captain of the guard, in her usual, uniformed glory. Adam looked up at her and blushed, instinctively trying to cover his bare chest with his shirt, then smiling sheepishly at her.

"H-hi Teela", he said. Teela gave Dorgan a look. The healer was affronted.

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted", he said huffily, "I'll just go look at a patient who actually does what I say, for once." He testily exited the room.

Teela closed and locked the door behind the little healer. Adam's eyes widened, and he questioningly looked at her. The expression she awarded him caused him to gulp nervously.

"Teela, is something the matter?" he ventured cautiously. She crossed her arms and leveled her gaze directly upon the squirming prince.

"You've got some explaining to do, Adam", she said, "But first, I'll talk. Don't interrupt." Adam nodded. "I've had vague suspicions ever since that dragon incident", she announced and began to pace the length of the medical chamber, "When _you_ helped that dragon out. That dragon that curiously seemed to equate you with He-Man."

Adam's face suddenly turned deathly pale. He thought he could tell where this was going, and he didn't like it. However, the best option seemed to be to wait it out and be sure he knew what she was accusing him of, so he twisted his tunic in his white-knuckled hands and listened.

"It wasn't what you'd call conclusive evidence, but I was suspicious, nonetheless, and I never quite forgot. Regardless, any suspicions I may have entertained at that point were dismissed by what I thought was my better sense at the time. Lately, though, I've had plenty of reasons to reconsider."

Adam gulped. Teela continued. "Like He-Man waking up in the wind-raider, looking at me like I was crazy when I asked him how he was, and then asking about _Cringer_. And perhaps like the fact that you now possess some rather brilliant bruising on the very same portions of your anatomy that were hit on He-Man's when he got pounded by Skeletor's magnified blast. Not to mention your unexplained extreme exhaustion last night, when you _fainted_ on your bedroom floor. Adam, we were together nearly all day yesterday. The only times that I lost sight of you were that morning, when you were with Randolph, and during the battle and the hour or so after it, when He-Man was unconscious.

"Tell me, Adam, what can I possibly conclude from these facts? Other than that you've been keeping a secret from me for eight years, I mean." Teela stopped pacing and looked at Adam expectantly. The prince looked stricken.

"Teela, I . . ." Teela tapped her foot impatiently on the infirmary floor. Adam's honest blue eyes met hers, and she suddenly wasn't angry anymore

"Teela, I'm sorry. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone." Adam was bemused. "Most of the people who know have found out by accident, really. I think you and Mother are the only ones who've ever figured it out." Teela's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Your mother?" she asked curiously, her anger all forgotten. "Who else knows?" she asked him. Adam smiled, pleased that she didn't seem to be upset with him.

"Well", he said, thinking, " the sorceress, of course, and your father took me to Greyskull on my sixteenth birthday. Orko found out that same day by accident, Cringe is battlecat, and Adora knows, and Madame Razz, I think. I'm actually not sure about Mother, and now you know." He finished, smiling

"I can't tell you how relieved I am, either. A little concerned, but mostly relieved. I figured I'd have to tell you eventually if I wanted to marry you!"

Adam, suddenly realizing what he'd just said, blushed and began stuttering.

"I-I mean I-" Teela's eyes widened in amazement.

"You want to marry me?" she asked him incredulously. Adam regarded her with surprise.

"Of course I do, Teela, I've wanted to for a long time. I-", Adam blushed, "I asked Duncan for permission yesterday." His face was bright red, and he raised his eyes to look at her. Teela felt tears of happiness shine in her eyes as she gazed on his dear, red face.

"Oh, Adam", she whispered. The crown prince cautiously lowered himself onto his knees and took her hand.

"Teela", he said, looking up at her, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, Adam!" she exclaimed, dropping abruptly to her own knees and kissing his embarrassed, joyful face with vigor.

The two were interrupted by pounding on the door.

"Adam!" they heard his father's concerned voice roaring outside the door, "Adam, are you in there?!" Teela and Adam regarded one another momentarily, before Teela helped him to stand as she hastily unlocked and opened the door. Adam sat down heavily on the table, it being much the only furniture in the room. His parents stormed in, and Adam, still too dazed by his recent engagement to think straight, forgot that he was shirtless, and that his injuries were highly visible to his very concerned and excitable parents. Oh boy.

"Adam!" Randor exclaimed, catching sight of his son, whom, he'd been told, had sustained some injury. Marlena followed close behind. Adam grinned at them.

"Hey Dad, Mom, how'd the conference go?" he asked lightheartedly.

"Oh, it went-" Randor gasped, horrified as he saw the extent of the damage. Marlena issued a startled cry as she came within view of her only son. Adam looked at them, confused for a moment. What were they staring at?

"Adam, what's happened to you?!" Randor cried, taking his son's shoulders.

"Huh?" said Adam. He looked down and groaned. "Forgot", he mumbled to himself. He re-mustered his cheerful smile and said, "Oh, don't worry about that, Father. Just got caught in a little tussle yesterday."

Teela fought the urge to roll her eyes. '_Real smooth, Adam_', she thought, '_Looks like an injury from a tussle about as much as a dragon resembles a newt_.'

Randor studied his son, perplexed.  
"Must have been a 'tussle' of astonishing proportions to leave you looking like that, Adam." Adam flushed.

"Darling", Marlena laid a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Adam looks like he hasn't had a good meal since yesterday. Why don't you go arrange something?"

Randor grumbled irritably, but left to see to things. Marlena smiled at his retreating back fondly and turned to Teela.

"Teela dear", she began, but Adam interrupted her.

"Mom, I don't have any secrets from Teela", he told her, rightly divining that she wanted real information. Marlena held a hand up to her mouth in a silent 'oh' of surprise. She smiled warmly at Teela.

"Oh, I see", she said, closing the door. "Now what really happened?"

"I was just-" Adam started.

"His tussle just happened to be with Skeletor and a powerful magnifier unit." She said matter-of-factly.

"Teela!" Adam nearly shrieked. Marlena ignored him and looked thoughtful, but completely unsurprised.

"I see", she said. Adam regarded her wide-eyed.

"You mean you really _have_ known all this time?!" Marlena looked amused.

"Well, of course I have Adam. I'm your mother. Did you really think that you could keep anything from me?" Adam looked a little sullen.

"Well, I've managed to keep a few things from my father", he muttered.

"Darling", Marlena said maternally, "fathers, even the best ones, are very lacking in intuition, and are even rather dense at times. I believe most men are. _Your_ father in particular." She chuckled lightly. The door opened, admitting a still put-out Randor, who was now accompanied by Man-at-Arms and Randolph, the latter of which looked a little nervous. Adam looked up, his face lighting up at the sight of his friends.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them.

"I found these two- what did you say your name was, boy?" the king asked Randolph.

"Uh, Randolph, Sir."

Teela's eyes darted between the king and Randolph, full of sudden suspicion. Adam noticed this with a feeling of dread in his stomach. Teela would think that he'd been lying earlier, when he'd told her that Randolph was a relative. He sighed. His life sure was complicated.

"Would someone mind helping me put some clothes on?" he asked plaintively. "I feel like a plucked turkey." The king laughed merrily and moved to assist his son in good humor.

"Let me help you, Adam." He said. When Adam was dressed once more in his loose, long-sleeved invalid tunic, the king turned back to Randolph, thinking he ought to be polite. His friendly gaze turned to a questing one. He held his chin in his hand.

"You know, Randolph, you look awfully familiar." He said. Randolph began to sweat and smiled nervously, unconsciously resembling Adam even more. Duncan rolled his eyes in a gesture of exasperation.

"Randolph is a friend of mine, Father", Adam volunteered, hoping it would be enough. It was. The king's face cleared.

"Oh, I see."

Queen Marlena immediately marked the boy's resemblance to her only son, and observed him in evident confusion. That was a little _too_ unlikely, wasn't it?

Randolph began to feel like the plucked turkey Adam had mentioned earlier.

"Mother, Father?" A new, less familiar voice echoed from the doorway. Marlena's attention was finally drawn elsewhere.

"Adora!" she exclaimed in delight, hastening to embrace her long lost daughter. The king enthusiastically joined his wife. Adam struggled off of the table, with a like objective in mind. Teela helped him, but it was only too apparent that she was displeased with him.

"Adora!" Adam greeted his sister, trying to get her attention.

"Adam!" was her answering cry as she flew across the room. She stopped before she reached him, frowning. "I heard you were injured, Adam", she admitted, "I don't want to hurt you."

Adam waved her concern away. "I'm fine Adora. People exaggerate." Teela grunted.

"There's a black mass that can technically be classified as a bruise encompassing his midsection and forearms, which is so painful that it makes him nauseated and unable to stand up or walk without assistance." Teela told Adora these things with somewhat spiteful relish. Oh yes, she hadn't forgotten that she was angry with him.

"What?" Adora cried, outraged. She lifted his shirt abruptly to see for herself, and gasped. "Adam!" she exclaimed in pity and consternation. Adam jerked his shirt back down with a small wince of pain, annoyed.

"It's not that bad. I don't know why everyone's making such a big deal about it." He muttered sullenly.

"Because we love you, Adam, and we care when you're in pain, even if _you_ don't." Adora tossed her hair, annoyed with her brother as she rarely was. Her gaze landed on a young redheaded man. She strode forward to greet him and offered him her hand, glad to find something to get her mind off of her annoyance.

"I'm Adora. I don't think we've met before", she told him.

"Uh, Randolph. I'm Randolph." Randolph was sweating again. He'd never been able to pull anything over on his aunt. He hadn't been counting on her being here. She was looking at him suspiciously, just like she always did at home. He gulped.

"Randolph is a friend of mine, Adora", Adam's voice made a welcome intervention, and Adora's attention was now diverted by her fellow warrior woman and friend.

"Teela, I'm sorry, I was distracted. It's lovely to see you again!" Adora greeted, embracing Teela fondly. The two shared an affinity, being very similar both in occupation and determination.

"Dear", the queen spoke to her husband, "I hate to remind you, what with Adora here and Adam in this shape, but we really can't be late for that meeting in the stateroom." Randor started.

"Ancients! You're right, my Dear!" He turned to his children in apology. "Well, children, if you're feeling up to it, Adam, perhaps we could dine together tonight." Adam nodded his agreement and Adora turned pink for some reason.

"There's someone I'd like you all to meet, if I may bring him to dinner." Marlena raised her eyebrows.

"Then by all means, bring him, Dear", she told her. "Now we really must go. Goodbye children." The two left, and Duncan soon after made his excuses and left to see to his machinery. Randolph elected to stay. Teela, having duties as captain of the guard, said a very pretty goodbye to her friend, glared at Adam, and flounced out of the room. Adam sighed.

With Teela's exit, Adora turned back to Randolph and began to examine him.

"Who are you really?" she asked him in a voice that compelled a truthful answer like no other, as far as Randolph was concerned. As per usual, the poor boy folded under the pressure.

"I'm Adam's son from the future", he said, almost weeping, feeling as though he'd done something terrible, as he usually did when his aunt confronted him.

Adam viewed his son incredulously, his mind grasping for some reason for Randolph's apparent meltdown. Adora was regarding the boy sternly, appearing to have expected just such a confession from him, although in actuality, she was surprised.

"Just as I thought", she lied, crossing her arms over her chest. Adam regarded her quizzically, one eyebrow raised skeptically. Adora became sheepish.

"Well, actually I didn't. I don't know why I said that. It kind of felt like instinct."

The two, mainly Randolph, who seemed to feel compelled to pour out his innermost secrets to his aunt, informed her of the plot against Adam's life, and the three of them brainstormed about security measures with a little success before dinner.

"Well", Adora thought aloud, "We'll just have to make sure that He-Man and She-Ra are aware of the situation."

* * *

Well, there it is. Phew. I was kind of grasping for ways to end it there. Anyway, c'est finis pour maintenant. Hope it was enjoyed.

A tout a l'heure.

-Burp.


	12. The Seahawk

Disclaimer: Don't own He-Man.

Well, here, at long last, is the twelfth chapter of the epic He-Man novella authored by yours truly. First of all, here's the engagement

announcement. I was going to put it in chapter 11, but realized that that wasn't going to work with the alterations I made to the

original manuscript. So here it is. I guess they got to have lunch together. Other matters: I don't know much about Seahawk, having

watched maybe three or four episodes of She-Ra over the course of my existence. Hopefully my portrayal of him is not offensive.

Lastly, thanks to everyone for their support,particularly Evelyn CMB, who took the time to have fairly lengthy conversations with me

about stuff that needed addressing. Read on.

PS I really would like a few more reviews on these later chapters. I'd like to know what you think. It's not likely to persuade me to

change my story, but I am sometimes inspired by the thoughts.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 – The Seahawk**

"Uh, speaking of news . . ." Adam trailed off, seeking Teela's gaze. She nodded and smiled to let him know she'd at least semi-forgiven him. Adam grinned brightly and turned to the rest of his family. "Teela's agreed to marry me!" he exclaimed. In the general uproar of congratulations following this announcement, Duncan clapped a hand on his future son-in-law's shoulder, startling him.

"Congratulations, Adam", he smiled, "If you hurt her, I'll be forced to renege on my oath of loyalty to your family."

"Ah . . . a hah", Adam smiled weakly and nervously swallowed.

"Man, Adam", Randolph piped up, "Your first kiss and getting engaged in less than two days. Boy, you sure work fast!" He grinned. Adam frowned comically.

"Keep moving, Sparky. Being an invalid makes me cranky."

Teela bent and kissed him on the top of his head and whispered in his ear. "You can tell me why you lied to me later. We're on truce for now." Adam smiled gratefully at her and his mother came over and kissed them both.

"Congratulations, you two", she turned to Adam with a twinkle in her eye, "I told you you didn't have any secrets from me, Adam."

Adam looked surprised. "Huh?" Marlena and Teela laughed.

Later

"Hey there", Adam greeted the dark haired boy, "How's it going?"

The young assassin was relaxing on the fountain in the main courtyard, staring off across the open lands before him blankly. As Adam greeted him, the boy stood and bowed deeply in deference.

"Prince Adam, I am honored, and more grateful than I can say." Adam laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy regarded it, almost disinterested, but vaguely confused.

"Don't start that sort of thing, now." Adam protested, "I don't even know your name! Ooh, let's sit down, shall we?" He plopped unceremoniously down on the granite surface of the fountain. The boy gracefully sat down beside him.

"My name is Mark, your highness", he told the prince.

"Well, Mark", Adam addressed him, "I'm very pleased to have you here, and I'd like to apologize for my slightly less than gallant conduct in our fight earlier. I also hope that you've been satisfied with the rotation of guards I've provided." As he mentioned the last detail, he waved toward the two silent men who watched them from across the courtyard.

Mark regarded him in shock. This prince had yet again surprised him.

"Prince Adam", he replied, "I am entirely content with the arrangements you've made on my behalf. Indeed, I am surprised that you feel I deserve such treatment, following _my_ conduct earlier. You won the match and could easily have dispatched me. I owe you my life, and you may do as you please with me."

"Now Mark", Adam began in consternation, "I didn't-"

"Might a sailor rest his bones in such a place, or is this fountain reserved from the common?" A handsome red-haired man interrupted them unintentionally. The pirate, for pirate he was, seemed to realize his gaffe and had the grace to be apologetic. Adam gazed up at him, his train of thought derailed.

"Feel free", he told the stranger. "Take your ease, if you can find it on dry land", he joked. The stranger looked surprised for a moment before his eyes crinkled and he laughed heartily, sitting comfortably between the two.

"Name's Seahawk", he told them jovially, delighted to find someone to talk to in this infernal palace. He held his hand out to Adam, who shook it warmly, and then to Mark, who took his hand, blank-faced, but certainly not hostile.

"I'm Adam", the prince told him with a wide grin.

"Mark, Mister Seahawk", the boy said somberly, although a little off-balanced by the whole situation, apparently.

"Well, lads, it's nice to find a couple of faces that talk back in this confounded place." His expression turned calculating. "Say", he said, turning to Adam, "You wouldn't happen to be a chess player now, would you?" Adam's expression was genuinely surprised. He smiled.

"Oh, I know a thing or two about it . . ." he trailed off, thinking of the formidable experience he'd gained playing Roboto and Man-E-Faces.

"Thank the good Lord!" he exclaimed feelingly. He thought of something else.

"Say, would you mind pointing out the royalty around these parts?" he asked. "I've been told that I'm dining with them this evening, and I like to know what I'm up against." Mark eyed the newcomer in disbelief, glancing at Adam and back again. Adam's eyebrows shot up into his hairline before a grin lit up his face.

"Well, well, well, wonders never cease," Adam produced jovially, "Adora didn't tell us her guest was a _man_", he mentioned slyly, "Boy, and here I was worried it was Frosta or another of my sister's numerous female compatriots, all of whom seem to share an affinity for making me uncomfortable. Let me tell you, Seahawk, this is a big relief." Adam heartily clapped a hand on the surprised sailor's shoulder.

"Your sister?" he asked, befuddled, "then you're _Prince_ Adam?" he wondered aloud. He studied the prince, squinting his eyes and holding his chin in his hand.

"Hm. Senses must be getting dull away from the sea." He muttered. "Can't believe I didn't see the resemblance." He brightened. "So how about pointing out the parents, then? You seem like a first rate kind of fellow, but I still like to know my odds in advance."

Adam laughed, genuinely amused. He liked this fellow.

* * *

Adam and Seahawk strolled amicably down the long corridors of Adam's palace home on their way to dinner after a most satisfactory chess match. Seahawk's visage became discomfited to some degree. He cleared his throat and broached the subject that troubled him.

"Prince Adam," he began.

"Just Adam." The prince interjected firmly.

"_Adam_," Seahawk amended, "I didn't like to say earlier, but I must own I'm not certain that your friend is entirely trustworthy." Adam was surprised, and a bit upset. His brows contracted, leaving a dent between them that was fairly uncommon to his generally carefree countenance.

"Why do you say that, Seahawk?" he asked in some consternation.

"Just Hawk"

"Fine, Hawk."

"A pirate gets to having a knack for such things. It can be a necessary skill, especially if your employers are untrustworthy themselves." Adam cocked an eyebrow at him.

"A pirate?" he asked curiously. Seahawk flushed slightly.

"Not anymore. That sister of yours made sure of that." Adam's eyebrows rose at this statement. "In any case," Seahawk continued, "I can't say for certain that anything's the matter with the lad; I'm just warning you so you'll be cautious. Princes have to think about these things." Adam thought about this.

"Alright, Hawk, I'm going to continue to think the best of Mark, but I'll try not to be too foolish about it. I'm afraid that's the best I can do." Hawk nodded.

"I hope I'm wrong."

The duo strolled into the dining hall in re-established good spirits. Adam looked over at the near wall and grimaced, recalling recent events with uncomfortable clarity. He returned his attention to his new friend with a forced smile, attempting to contemplate pleasanter things than his earlier humiliation as the two reclined at the still empty table. They seemed to be early, an event that hadn't occurred often to Adam in his lifetime.

As Adam made smalltalk with the seaman, his mind wandered, and he found that he was concerned with the lack of activity from Hordak's direction. He knew that Hordak was trying to kill him, but was his best effort no more than a skinny young boy with a quiver full of arrows? Skeletor's attack yesterday had been strong, but not far out of the ordinary way. The difference had been that he'd caught Adam off guard with that lense. Besides which, given Skeletor's general dislike of anyone threatening his position, and his particular dislike for Hordak, he highly doubted the two would join forces. His henchmen, however, were not known to be particularly loyal, and Adam sincerely hoped that Hordak's silence thus far was not because he was making alliances and finding a strong base from which to attack.

Adam hadn't had too much experience with Hordak, but from the contact he knew, he'd observed that Hordak had a more subtle, insidious mind and was often far more of a threat than Skeletor, who relied on brute force, which happened to be Adam's forte. All Adam knew was that he'd better get back in fighting form before Hordak decided to get the whole thing over with. He wondered if She-Ra might make a show of healing him, to avoid suspicion.

Adam's attention was diverted from his thoughts by the arrival of Man-at-Arms and Randolph, who seemed to spend a fair amount of time together. The group of them sat comfortably, chatting amiably as they awaited the other dinner guests. Adam set about introductions.

"Hawk, this is our Man-at-Arms, Duncan. And this Randolph, my . . . uh, my friend." Adam glanced furtively at Seahawk, trying to ascertain whether he'd noticed Adam's slip-up. He mentally slapped himself. He'd narrowly avoided exposing his son for being his son. He was very proud of Randolph, and his certainty that Seahawk would hereafter be one of his dearest and most trusted friends had nearly caused him to blab the whole thing out sans a second thought.

"Nice to see you, Un-Seahawk", Randolph cut through Adam's inner berations with another of _his_ near misses. Adam started.

"Excuse me. Randolph, Duncan, this is the Seahawk. He's Adora's boyfriend." Adam teased. Seahawk spluttered, turning faintly ruddy.

"Is that what she told you?" he asked Adam, for some reason a little perturbed. Adam laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Seahawk stood respectfully as Adam's parents entered the room. Adam rose as well and laid a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, grinning as he introduced him to the king and queen.

"Mom, Dad, this Adora's friend Seahawk from Etheria. He's a sailor. Seahawk, these are my parents, King Randor and Queen Marlena of Eternia." Seahawk bowed solemnly.

"Your majesties, I am honored to finally meet you both. I-" Teela and Adora entered the room, chatting animatedly, successfully drawing Seahawk's attention. Their chatter stopped as Adora caught sight of him, talking to her parents.

"Oh", she said, mouth forming a perfect circle, "So you've met Seahawk already?" she blushed slightly.

"Yes", Randor stated, smiling. "A fine young man, I daresay. Now why don't we all sit down to dinner." He gestured expansively around the table. Marlena extended her hand across the table to the young sailor, a twinkle evident in her eye.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Seahawk", she told him.

"Th-the pleasure's all mine, your highness," he stuttered, taking her hand.

"Seahawk," Adam interjected, " I don't think you've met my fiancée. This is Teela, captain of the royal guard." Seahawk was surprised.

"Captain of the royal guard? My, you take assassination threats seriously, don't you," he teased. Adam elbowed him, grinning.

"Teela, this is Adora's friend from Etheria, Seahawk," Adam addressed his fiancée. Teela smiled graciously.

"Always pleased to meet another rebel" she told him. Seahawk grinned rakishly.

"Always a pleasure to meet another radiant beauty with a warrior's skill. Are you sure _this _prince is the one for you? I'm sure you could do much better." Adam feigned outrage.

"Are you trying to seduce my hard-won fiancée away, Hawk?" he asked mock-indignantly. Hawk laughed heartily.

"No, Adam, I've got one of my own." Seahawk froze, seeming to feel as though he shouldn't have said that, and locked eyes with Adora, who nodded and cleared her throat delicately.

"Father. Mother, I have some news." She bit her lip prettily and rushed on. "Hawk's asked me to marry him, and I've said yes."

"Oh, how wonderful, Darling!" The queen clasped her hands romantically, eyes shining in happiness. The other members of the family were mainly speechless, although Randolph looked a little disinterested. Adam was dumbstruck, gazing at his friend in confusion, and not quite knowing how to process this new information. Randor studied the sailor in earnest before finally speaking.

"Well this is a surprise," he said, "But a pleasant one. Of course we trust your judgement, Adora, and I hope the two of you will be very happy together." He made a mental note to get that boy into his office for some insight on exactly what he expected from his future son-in-law as regarded his daughter.

"Well, let's all drink a toast to Adam and Adora's engagements!" Randolph exclaimed, trying to relieve the silence of the room.

Adora's shining eyes reflected the red wine tumbling about in the raised glasses as she caught her beloved's across the table.

* * *

Adam yawned as he headed to his room for the night. Man, what a day.

"Adam," he heard a voice calling him and footsteps approaching.

"Hm?" he vocalized sleepily. "Oh, hi Randolph. Come on in." Randolph made no reply, but pressed past him through the door, a serious expression on his face attesting to a mood change since dinner. Unless he was just a good actor. Adam shut the door behind him and flopped onto his bed heedlessly, reminding himself that he hurt.

"Ouch! -sigh- What a day!" he exclaimed, heartfelt. Randolph again made no reply, standing solemnly by Adam's windows, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Look, Dad," Randolph began, allowing his concern to show in his use of title.

Adam sat up a little, now aware that the conversation would be serious.

"I don't know how you got yourself in this shape," he continued in a low voice, "That itself is undeniably concerning, but what I'm really worried about is that you really got hurt . . . ", he hesitated unsurely, "and it seems like you're used to it.; like this isn't the first time that it's happened, like it's just the first time anyone's found out." Adam was surprised. Randolph finally turned to face him, and Adam was alarmed to see how upset his son was by this.

"Dad, I'm really worried about you," Randolph continued, "You just can't keep putting yourself in whatever dangerous situations you're . . . Maybe _you_ don't care when you get injured, but you've got to think about your family. Think about the king and queen, and Aunt Adora, and . . . and Mom and me."

"Randolph," Adam addressed him earnestly, seeing that his son was in need of reassurance, "Randolph, I'm not a daredevil, I'm not going out of my way seeking thrills. I'm only doing what I _have_ to." He laid a hand on Randolph's shoulder. "And I'll try to be safe in the future." Randolph raised his anguished eyes to his father's reassuring ones.

"You promise?" he asked. Adam nodded seriously. Randolph held his father's gaze, and then embraced him tightly. Adam winced in pain and patted his son's back fondly. Afterward, Randolph shuffled off to bed, a little embarrassed, but reassured.

Adam plopped back onto his bed, raising a hand dramatically to his forehead.

"Man, didn't see that coming." He gazed at the arched ceiling blankly. He had a feeling fatherhood was going to be a lot like that.

* * *

Ah, finis pour maintenant! Somehow, typing what you've already written sort of dulls everything to your apprehension so that it really

doesn't have anything like the same effect on your psyche that it had, and you really can't seem to discern whether other people are

going to find it thrilling anymore. Any road, thanks for reading. Salut.

-Burp


	13. Threats and FollowThroughs

Disclaimer: I don't own He-Man.

Chapter 13, an installment of epic proportions. I believe this wins the prize for longest chapter yet. Not that my chapters are generally

very long. It's an achievement, I think. Thanks for the reviews. I've got either one or two more chapters in this story unless something

goes terribly wrong with it, so enjoy it while it lasts. Happy reading.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 – Threats and Follow-Throughs**

"You know, Adam," Seahawk was saying, "I think perhaps we might arrange an outing, preferably involving a boat. We could take the whole family."

"Oh, I don't think that's such a good idea; you see, someone's trying to assassinate me. Someone who wouldn't mind making it a double if they caught sight of Adora."

"What?!"

"Ah, well, you see," Adam began, a little embarrassed, "Hordak is here from a couple decades into the future, and he's trying to knock me off. I don't doubt he'll think Adora's a big perk if he finds out she's here on Eternia." Seahawk frowned, but seemed to take this all in stride. His brow furrowed in thought.

"Hordak traveled years into the past just to kill you? Why? Unless you're the reason for his downfall or something in the future. Even so, are you so much more vulnerable now than in the future?" Adam looked shifty.

"Who knows," he said, shrugging his broad shoulders. Seahawk scratched his chin.

"If only _we_ had someone from the future, to tell us what's going on, what sort of weapons he has in his arsenal." Seahawk strode about the room, his mind deep in strategy mode.

"Uh, well . . ." Adam grimaced. He supposed it would be difficult to mess the time stream up more, anyways. "We sort of do." Seahawk whirled around to face the prince.

"You do?" he asked, his eyes hopeful. Adam grinned sheepishly.

"Randolph . . . he's my son, you see." Hawk's eyebrows shot into his hairline. He rested his chin in his hand.

"Hm," he mumbled, "yes, I can certainly see that. Ha. That must have been something of a shock." Adam grinned.

"You have no idea." He thought of something. "Hey, I don't even know if I have _other _kids in the future. I never thought to ask him. Hm."

Hawk looked troubled. "So you proposed to Teela because you felt obligated by the arrival of your son?" Adam looked incredulous.

"What?! Are you kidding? I've been in love with her since I was twelve!" He looked a little insecure. " . . . I was just afraid that she wouldn't like the man _I_ turned out to be."

"Why would you be afraid of that?" Hawk looked perplexed. Adam frowned.

"It's complicated." His look brightened. "But it's no longer a problem as far as Teela's concerned!" Hawk raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask.

* * *

"Hey Randolph!" Adam shouted up at his progeny, who was napping high above, suspended by the branches of an old oak in the courtyard. He was accompanied by Adam's pet tiger, Cringer, who'd felt rather abandoned of late. Cringer had immediately taken a shine to the boy, and when he wasn't with Adam, he was generally asleep, with Randolph, or both.

"Huh?" Randolph muttered, blinking himself awake and nearly falling out of the tree.

"Geez Louise, Adam! I nearly just died before I was born!" Adam quirked an eyebrow at his son from below.

"Geez Lousie?" he asked. "Just how much time do you spend with my mother, anyway?" Randolph scowled.

"Come on, give a guy a break. I just woke up."

"Well come down. Seahawk wants to talk to you about . . . future stuff." Adam looked a little shamefaced and Randolph nearly fell out of the tree again.

"About _what_?! You _told_ him?!" Adam was embarrassed.

"Well, he's very persuasive." Randolph rolled his eyes and climbed down. Cringer sleepily followed, not content to nap alone.

"I guess we may as well make a general announcement!" Randolph ranted as his feet touched the earth. Adam made an annoyed face.

"I'm not the one who spilled my guts to Adora just because she _looked_ at me", he mentioned loftily. Randolph scowled.

"That's completely different," he ground out as they walked along the path, "Aunt Adora has magical powers."

"Oh, come on Randolph, he's got a good tactical mind, doesn't he?"

"That's not the point Dad," Randolph told Adam as they walked under a palatial arch that marked the entrance of a sort of war room.

Seahawk was waiting for them, worrying himself over a large map of the castle and surrounding areas, which he'd draped over the heavy table in the middle of the room.

"You should probably call him Adam, " he said without looking up. Randolph scowled.

"I know. Now, Uncle Hawk," Seahawk looked up at the title, bemused. Randolph continued. "If you don't mind, can we discuss whatever you asked me here about?"

"Why does Hordak want to kill Adam?" was Seahawk's reply.

"I don't know."

"Adam says Hordak is defeated and expulsed from Etheria. How was he overthrown?"

"He-Man, the masters, and the combined Eternian army were transported to Etheria via the sorceress of Greyskull. They combined forces with She-Ra and the Etherian rebellion for one titanic battle. The horde was defeated, but Hordak and Shadow Weaver escaped. The rest of the horde largely surrendered and were sent to labor camps to repair the damage they caused. The higher level members had to be imprisoned in secure facilities."

"Hm." Seahawk tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Did Adam take part?" Randolph thought about this.

"He went, but I don't think he played a large part in the battle." Adam frowned. He-Man had likely played a large part in the battle, and, if he were correct in his assumptions, Hordak was aware of his secret identity.

The trio was at this point interrupted by a major movement of uniformed men in the palace hallways and, when they peered curiously out the window, they saw that the guards were falling in to formations. They had been called out. The three poked their heads out of the door, curiosities piqued. Adam stopped a man.

"What's going on here?" The soldier saluted him and said, "We've been called out, Prince Adam, we haven't yet received orders." Adam released him.

"Thank you."

Adam and his comrades fell in with the uniformed men, knowing that they would eventually be taken to Adam's lovely fiancée, who was bound to have information.

Out in the castle courtyard, they found the guardsmen's corp falling into complicated formations. Teela stood at the front, overseeing their movements and tapping a foot impatiently, waiting for them to finish. Adam made a beeline for her, his fellows following close behind.

"Teela, what's going on here?" he asked. Teela whipped her head around, long ponytail lashing the air around her.

"Adam! We've received a threat. It was delivered by Evil-Lyn by some sort of spell. We don't know who's threatening. Our initial assumption would be Skeletor, but the message made it clear that he wasn't involved. That means that Evil-Lyn, at least, has joined forces with this new villain. I've called the guard out to do just that; guard. We're setting up a perimeter." Adam's face fell as Teela continued. He was strangely relieved, in a way, that Hordak was finally making himself visible to some degree, and he'd been hoping against hope that Skeletor wouldn't cooperate with Hordak, but now it seemed that he had simply vanished.

"Right" he responded aloud.

"Adam," Teela's eyes found his, "your father wants you in the throne room." Adam's eyes hardened.

"Right." He left, trailed by Seahawk and Randolph.

"Adam," Seahawk ventured, "You haven't told her about Hordak?" Adam frowned.

"Of course not. I don't want her to worry, and I _certainly _don't want to be the one to tell her she's got a son who's nearly as old as she is."

"She'd freak out," Randolph told them knowledgeably. "She told me so before I left." Adam and Seahawk raised respective eyebrows at him. Randolph nodded.

"She did." He restated. "I didn't even say anything about coming here, she just started talking about how freaked out she would have been if I'd come up to her twenty years ago and told her I was her son. She had this haunted look in her eyes. It was really weird."

"Ookay," Adam said, and continued down the palatially proportioned hallway.

A low frequency rumbling began to permeate the marbled flooring and the tapestries began buckling and flapping futilely against the stone walls. The trio stopped. A deafening explosion rocked the ground out from underfoot and the three men were assaulted by rough-edged debris and heavy stone from the outside wall. The remains of the wall were now strewn about the chipped and singed marble flooring.

Adam sat up coughing, dislodging numerous rocks from his person and dust from his hair. Upon surveying himself and testing his range of motion, he discovered that his legs were securely pinioned beneath a weighty section of pillar.

"Ah, Prince Adam," a delighted voice greeted him, "So nice to see you." Adam's eyes widened in serious alarm. Triklops was stepping inside the rude new entrance, and he could see Trapjaw and Beastman behind him, hovering on a skysled and a winged serpent respectively. Adam couldn't shift the pillar, and he turned wildly from side to side, looking for any sign of his compatriots.

"Ah," Triklops uttered, observing the prince's questing looks, "I'm afraid it looks as though your companions have been dispatched. If you'll just hold still, we'll be hapy to let you join them." Triklops rotated his eye mechanism and aimed it at Adam. Adam's eyes widened in horror and a hand shot out of the rubble holding a freeze ray. Showing impressive marksmanship for a mere member, the hand took careful aim and disabled Triklops' eye apparatus. The hand proceeded to give way to the rest of Seahawk's body as it rose out of the heap of rubble by the near wall. Triklops, roaring in pain and anger, reared back and accidentally stepped backward over the ledge, and was caught by Trapjaw.

Seahawk took no time to draw a laser saber and he tossed the freeze ray to Adam, who took it gratefully and aimed it at the overloaded skysled. Trapjaw raised his own laser arm in Adam's direction. The two released their blasts. The skysled began vibrating fitfully and abruptly stopped altogether, causing the henchmen to fall the story or so to the ground in a cartoonish manner. Simultaneously, Adam's freeze ray disintegrated, leaving his expression perplexed and his hands singed.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, wringing his hands in pain. Beastman alit heavily from his winged beast, taking a swipe at Seahawk with a powerful claw. Seahawk dodged and feinted to the left before bringing the blade back across the beastman's midsection, where it was halted by his horny claws. He growled, blowing foul breath into the pirate's face. The hawk grimaced.

Adam shoved at the pillar that held him, using the wall behind him for leverage. He grunted and strained and the pillar moved a little. Encouraged, he tried again.

Meanwhile, Beastman had cornered Seahawk and was prepared to deliver a killing stroke. The heretofore unseen Randolph appeared and, raising his sword aloft, brought the heavy hilt down forcefully on the creature's head, knocking him unconscious. He resheathed the blade and Seahawk let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks Lad." Randolph shrugged indifferently.

"No problem."

The two then remembered Adam's plight and moved hastily to assist him. Adam had by this time moved the pillar some few inches. With Seahawk and Randolph's help, the pillar was slowly rolled down the bracing rubble that was actually the dismantled skeleton of the room.

"Phew!" Adam breathed, standing at long last. "Thanks guys!" He looked bemusedly around the hall. "Well, I guess that threat was genuine."

"So what do we do with _him_?" Seahawk asked, gesturing at the fallen beastman with distaste. Adam's look hardened.

"We have a holding cell that should be sufficient, I think. By the way," he stated, looking at the man, "you saved my hide back there. Thanks." Seahawk looked serious.

"And you'd do the same for me," he said, "That's thanks enough." Adam smiled. The pirate frowned down at the creature. "So how do we move him?" he asked, scratching his head at the sizable mound of fur and muscle. A quick glance outside through the rude new opening saw that the other two had disappeared. Adam grinned.

"The old fashioned way," he told him, bending over and heaving the monstrous from over his broad shoulders, and then casually walking off before the bug-eyed sailor's gaze. Randolph nonchalantly sauntered off after his father, and Seahawk had to jog after them to catch up. He wondered how much of that brute strength Adora possessed.

* * *

"Your Highness!" The two guards on duty shot out of their chairs, where they'd been passing the time with a deck of cards, as though an electric current had been passed through them as Adam entered the holding area sporting an unconscious Beastman who, while perhaps not a colossus, was indeed sizable.

"Hey guys!" Adam greeted them, unloading the unconscious henchman on the two young guards, who nearly dropped the unexpected burden before following the prince to the correct holding cell, which had been constructed by Man-at-Arms for just such a scenario. This accomplished, Adam mock-saluted the guardsmen and rejoined his comrades outside, whence the trio continued toward the throne room for the audience with Adam's father.

As they passed by the decimated area below the hallway where the attack had occurred, guardsmen began to swarm about the place, taking a closer look at the totaled skysled and thoroughly investigating the surrounding areas for remaining dangers.

When they reached the throne room, the three nearly collided with the king, who was in a state of alarm, having just learned of the attack on the palace.

"Adam!!" he roared happily. "Do you know about all this business of an attack?" Adam was embarrassed.

"Well, we were kind of in the middle of it, Father," he admitted.

"What?! An attack on the prince?! Those scoundrels!!" Randor's fist made a heavy connection with the wall, leaving a dent. "I hadn't thought that that threat was really about you, I thought they just wanted money! I mean, really, what could they want you for? Was anyone hurt?" He turned back to Adam, who was shaking his head to the negative.

"No, I think they were just after me." Randor became frustrated.

"But why? If they're not after money, then what on Eternia do they want you for? No offense, Son, but it's not as though you're one of their larger threats." Adam bowed his head and frowned unhappily.

"Who knows, Father," he uttered harshly. The king began to pace, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Now, Adam," he continued, "you seem better able to locate He-Man than anyone else. I want you to instruct the masters on how to establish communication with him."

"Father, that's impossible!" Adam exclaimed incredulously. Randor made a face.

"Adam, I want He-Man aware of the situation and at the ready in case we require his assistance. I'm certainly not sending you out to who knows where so you can get yourself captured when the reason we're contacting He-Man in the first place is to avoid your capture!" Randor made an exasperated gesture before regaining himself and continuing rather more composed. "Now I heard that She-Ra has accompanied Adora to Eternia. Perhaps we can gain her assistance as well. This is a very serious matter, Adam. Something is not right here. Something I can't quite put my finger on."

"I'm sure _I_ can find some help, I-" Randolph piped up.

"No." Adam stated harshly, his eyes almost cold. Seahawk watched the prince cautiously, his brows drawing together.

"Just let me go look for He-Ro, I'm sure I can find him, I-"

"No." Adam crossed his arms tightly in a gesture of power and immovable decisions. "He-Man and She-Ra can take care of this. He-Ro is not needed. I forbid you to go."

Randor gazed wonderingly at his son. He'd never seen Adam so assertive, so unswaying and harsh. What reason could he have for refusing this new hero's help?

Randolph's incredulity swiftly turned to frustration and anger. He clenched his jaw and his fists and glared at the ground. How could he do nothing? Eternia was in danger. Didn't his father understand that? Of course not. His father had never been a planet's last hope. Randolph felt the anger rise within him. His father had never had to deal with a hidden identity, no one thought_ he_ was irresponsible or a coward or any other number of things that he, Randolph, had become accustomed to in the last year. He stalked out of the throne room, too furious to be civil.

He stepped outside of the palace, taking a deep, calming breath of fresh air. He heard footsteps echoing down the hallway toward him, footsteps he recognized as his father's. He wasn't sure that he wanted to talk to him right now, and he made his way quickly outside the castle grounds, entering the little woods there. Adam's measured tread followed him still, making muffled noises on the packed dirt path. Randolph scowled. So he hadn't known when a person wanted to be left alone in the past, either.

"Randolph," Adam called, "I want to talk to you." Randolph stopped on the path in an exasperated manner, waiting for Adam to catch him up.

"Look, Randolph," Adam said, laying a warm hand on his son's shoulder, "I know . . . that you feel like you have a duty to fulfill, but you don't here." Randolph looked at him, confused. Adam continued. "Maybe in the future it's necessary, but He-Man and She-Ra are this time's protectors. They're more experienced, they fight more dangerous enemies than He-Ro has had to face (from what you tell me), and, in all honesty, we don't know how many Greyskull can support at a time." Randolph's confused gaze turned to suspicion.

"How do you know about all of that?" he asked, turning to face him more fully. Adam looked determined.

"Randolph, I know what you're going through."

"How could you possibly know what I'm going through?" Randolph demanded angrily. Before Adam could reply, a loud explosion rocked the wood, tossing Adam and Randolph off their feet.

Adam quickly scrambled to his feet, scanning the foliage for signs of disturbance. His hand instinctively grasping his sword's hilt, he glanced back at Randolph and released it. He moved toward the brush, taking a better look around. He nearly cursed aloud. Not good. Adam's regular enemies, or the stooges as he like to call them, were still distant and apparently unaware of their presence here, but they were moving in, and Adam and Randolph were trapped and would shortly be captured and likely delivered to Hordak, who would recognize their true worth if Adam didn't act. Adam's eyes scanned busily. He knew he could take Whiplash and Trapjaw as Adam, but Evil-Lyn, Mer-Man and Webstor were also in attendance with extras, and he knew he couldn't take them all. Also, he was certain that they were under Hordak's orders, and Hordak himself could arrive at any time. Adam made his decision. He set his teeth in determination and drew his sword.

"Dad?" Randolph looked at the power sword held in his father's powerful grip with sudden, horridly clear comprehension. The same sword that Randolph possessed. Adam lifted it high overhead.

"By the power of Greyskull!"

In Adam's place now stood the legendary hero He-Man. A man revered for his power, selflessness and mercy. The strongest man in the universe.

'All this time', Randolph thought, eyes wide with unshed tears as he lay stunned, 'All this time, he knew. He's known this whole time, but he let me go because he had to. He never said anything. Why didn't he say anything?' Adam turned serious blue eyes on his son.

"I'll be back. Stay here." and he was gone.

Randolph lay back in the back in the soft grass off the path, his thoughts whirling through his consciousness faster than he could really entertain them. When He-Man finally returned, Randolph was still there, face to the sky so blue.

"Let the power return!" Adam sheathed the sword and plopped down beside his son and turned his attention to the clouds.

"Why?" Randolph whispered, "Why didn't you ever tell me? All this time, you never told me. Why?" Adam turned his head to regard his troubled son.

"I don't know, I guess I must have thought it was for the best."

* * *

Well, I seem to have developed a fondness for giving Seahawk status as both a person and a thing by the same title. He is

alternately Seahawk, Hawk, the Seahawk and the Hawk. Uncle Hawk fits somewhere too. Then there's Beastman and the

beastman. I also seem to enjoy portraying Randor as a sort of jolly bear or something. He's always roaring, happily or otherwise.

Thanks for reading.

-Burp


	14. The Plan

**Hey! Back at long last! Short chapter? I don't know. Can't tell. Should only be one or two chapters left. We're drawing to a close. One chapter and the epilogue, I think. Anyway, let me know. **

**-Burp. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 – The Plan**

"Silence!" the king roared over the hubbub in the great hall. The murmured, and in some cases rather loudly exclaimed gossip suddenly ceased.

"We've all, I'm sure, heard some disturbing rumors going around the palace lately," he acceded, looking slightly uncomfortable. He held a regal hand out for silence as the murmurings began to resume. "We've called this meeting because there seems to be a grain of truth to all this commotion. Adam?" Here Randor held a hand out to his son, standing in the wings. Adam moved to stand before the assemblage of Eternia's masters and the king stepped back to allow Adam their undivided attention.

"We _have_ received a definite threat," Adam began, "and we have reason to believe that the palace may be in danger of attack by a sizable force, fleshed out with Skeletor's henchmen, and headed by none other than Hordak." Exclamations of alarm and dismay erupted in the hall. Adam silenced them with a confident arm raised in an imperial gesture. He resumed.

"Hordak has arrived here on Eternia . . . from twenty years in the future. We don't know how he's managed this time travel, or exactly what his motivation is. We _do_ know that we need to take defensive measures, and we need to take them now."

"Why isn't He-Man here?" Mekanek asked above the whisperings of the other masters. Murmurs of approval echoed his question.

"He-Man was unable to attend our meeting," Adam stated, "but he _will_ be attending the battle, and he's already been informed of all the particulars." Adam smiled a little, mischievously. "He even thinks he might be able to persuade She-Ra to come help us out." The whisperings ceased, the masters apparently appeased.

"What I'd like to know is, where's Skeletor?" Man-E-Faces stated.

"I'm sure we'd all like to know that, Manny", Adam answered him. "We do know that he doesn't get on well with Hordak, so we can only hope that he's made himself scarce for now, and do our best to prepare. Now," Adam held up a hand for silence again, "Teela, we need you and your men to hold your perimeter." Teela nodded emphatically. "Masters, I need you all to be prepared to defend our home _at any time_. I need you all to be on your guard, and if you hear any suspicious rumors going around, please report them. Information is a valuable weapon. Please realize that this is a very serious threat, and we need to _take_ it seriously. Am I clear, friends?"

A few in the front nodded seriously, while some in the back responded with vigorous 'Aye's. Adam nodded himself, satisfied. Randor stepped up beside his son and clapped a hearty hand onto his shoulder.

"Now then," he addressed the assembly, "the lot of you _get to it_!"

"Adam really seems to have stepped up", commented Stratos to Mekanek. Mekanek shrugged.

"He's never been down, as far as I'm concerned", he said, "Adam's a good kid. There's a reason behind his actions, I think. Always has been." Stratos raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?" Mekanek grinned.

"Beats me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam was meeting with his sister, future son, and future wife about battle tactics.

"Listen", he said, "I don't know if Greyskull can sustain three of us at once. I think that only two of us should fight, and I think it should be me and Adora. We've got more experience, and I think we could do the most damage. Not to mention Adora knows Hordak better than anyone." Randolph looked as though he would burst from frustration. Teela cut him off before he could speak up about the unfairness of the whole situation.

"Adam's right", she said firmly, with a look in Randolph's direction. Randolph huffed.

"Well", he said smugly, "what if we can't get a hold of this He-Ro fellow? He might just show up, and then what?" He was operating on the assumption that Adam and Adora were the only ones that knew his secret identity. Unfortunately, he was sadly mistaken. Teela rolled her eyes.

"Obviously. We have _no_ idea who this He-Ro could _possibly_ be." Randolph looked confused. Teela continued. "We only know that he _appeared_ out of the blue, hm, about the same time as you, has red hair, green eyes . . . You're right Randolph. He could be anyone." Adam chuckled.

"Teela, you don't have to terrorize him. Poor kid never saw it coming." He shook his head in mock sorrow. Randolph scowled at them and sat in the corner, sulking. Adora laughed, being highly amused at the situation. She was unsurprised at the revelation, considering Randolph had told her all about it earlier. She wondered what she'd done to the poor boy in the future, to have that kind of an effect on him.

"I'm sorry, Randolph", Adora said, "but I have to agree with Adam and Teela. You should stay out of the fight."

"Then why am I here at all?" Randolph demanded. "The sorceress sent me here to protect Da-" Randolph stopped short, suddenly recalling who was in the room. He surveyed the faces turned toward him. Adam and Adora's faces were filled with mild panic, and Teela looked confused. He cleared his throat.

"I have a mission, and I don't know how I'm supposed to complete it if I'm not even allowed to fight!!" Adora laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe just letting us know about the attack is protection enough, Randolph. Maybe that's what she meant, not fighting." Randolph was confused, his frustration seeping away.

"Hold on a minute", Teela said quietly, "The sorceress, a mission, a warning? Where are you _from_, Randolph?" Her eyes pierced his matching ones with quiet suspicion. Randolph amazingly kept his head and answered her calmly.

"It doesn't matter. The sorceress knew about the attack, so she sent me to help out. Maybe I misunderstood _how_ I was supposed to help out. I'm gonna go take a walk, okay?" He stepped out into the hallway, sighing in relief when the eyes watching him passed out of view. Then he huffed.

"It's not fair" he sulked, realizing as he did so that he was indulging in childish behavior. He pouted.

"You're being stupid" he told himself, forcing his lower lip back into its appropriate position. He sighed as he paced through the courtyard. He kicked a rock a good twenty feet across the paving stones. He looked up in response to nothing at all.

"Hey Mark", he greeted in a lackluster manner, spying his father's would-be assassin, now pampered semi-captive-for-his-own-good. Randolph plopped down next to the thin boy on the fountain's edge. It seemed like he was always in the same place. Mark gazed at him disinterestedly and looked away again, also disinterestedly, so far maintaining his silence.

"I suppose they're letting _you_ fight", Randolph provoked sullenly. Mark continued to gaze at a seemingly unremarkable carapace.

"I have no intentions of fighting, Sir." Randolph's eyes contracted, miffed.

"Why not? And why do you always address everyone so formally? Do you think that _everyone _is better than you?"

"Yes", Mark said without emotion. Randolph was upset. He opened his mouth to give the boy a lecture about self-worth . . . and was distracted by footsteps and familiar voices. He jumped off of the fountain and quickly turned to Mark, who looked up at him mildly.

"You're a worthwhile person, Mark. We'll talk about this later." The look in his eye implied that there would be no negotiation in the matter, and he was running off into the forest, leaving Mark to turn his incalculable face toward the approaching noise.

A troupe of foot soldiers jogged past. They were vanguarded by Teela, who was speaking with Seahawk, jogging apace to their speed in order to communicate some vital information. The attack had begun. Mark gleaned that much before they had left his visual and auditory cognitive area. Mark gazed again at the carapace. "Yes, Master", he said.

* * *

**So we're at a point when Teela is being more sensitive to suspicious activity. To be clear, she knows that Randolph is He-Ro. She does not know that Randolph is her son (or Adam's for that matter, regardless of the fact that he nearly gives it away every two seconds). She may know that Adora is She-Ra. I can't remember if I've addresses that issue or not, but I'm not going to worry about it for now. Next chapter is the finale, so pay attention! C'est finis pour maintenant. **

**-Burp.**


	15. Finale

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned He-Man or any of the characters in the He-Man or She-Ra serial cartoons. Thank you.

At long last I've finished the final chapter. I guess that's what pneumonia will do to you. There is still an epilogue after this that should tie up any ends I've left flying free, if anyone was concerned about that. It may be a little while before I get to it, but I'm not abandoning the story with only one chapter left to go. Please enjoy and drop a line, if you're so inclined. Peace.

**FINAL CHAPTER**

"Over there", She-Ra told Duncan, her gaze shifting between the less than scenic panorama and the beeping device in her hands. Duncan steered the wind raider in the direction she'd indicated. She-Ra glanced over at her uncharacteristically silent companion.

"This is important, Duncan", she said, "Besides, we've got the com-link, so we'll know if they attack before we return."

Duncan nodded grimly, unconvinced. She was right, of course, but regardless, he felt uneasy about the whole situation.

This disturbance had Skeletor written all over it, and if Skeletor was planning to join forces with Hordak, it _would_ be easier to take them out separately. And, if he was dead set _against_ Hordak, perhaps they could persuade him into an uneasy truce until Hordak was defeated. And the palace was as well defended as it reasonably could be. Not to mention that the atual attack could be _months_ away. None of these facts sufficed to create in him a sense of peace or well-being about the current state of things.

* * *

"Teela's men have engaged Hordak's forces. Hordak and his elites will undoubtedly penetrate the battle and arrive momentarily", Seahawk reported over the borrowed com-link, "We have yet to receive visual confirmation of Hordak, or any of his higher-ups. Just robots and creatures so far. Beastman has been sighted."

Seahawk had been keeping up the castle perimeter with Teela and her men, and had volunteered to inform the other masters of current events; a task that Teela had been more than willing to relinquish.

They'd had no luck this far in raising Man-at-Arms and She-Ra. Apparently that magnetic field they'd been heading for was interfering with communications.

Seahawk, a pirate after all, drew his saber with relish and joined the fray.

* * *

"No! That is _not _an acceptable solution!" Adam exclaimed, outraged. "My father is out there fighting right now! I'm not going to sit in here, arguing with you about every little detail until all danger is past!" Adam was livid. His father's councilors were making disapproving faces at him, and he didn't care. He needed to get out of here before Hordak showed up and caused more harm than was necessary, when all he really wanted was Adam. Of course, no one else _knew_ that he was the real reason for Hordak's attack.

As Adam's hands neared his head, primed to start tearing chunks of it out of his scalp in a fit of desperate frustration, the miracle arrived in the form of battle-ready Marlena. She smiled knowingly at Adam.

"I think _I_ can take over from here, Dear", she told Adam. "I believe you have some _other_ business to attend to, Adam?" Adam smiled gratefully at his mother.

'_Adam, Hordak has arrived. He is at the South end of the palace, confronting the masters assembled there. Hurry.'_

Adam's smile faded. "I have to go", he said, disregarding expressions of displeasure and outrage as he ran full tilt down the high arching hallway, desperate to arrive before anyone was injured. Marlena's eyes followed him worriedly out of sight before she straightened her face and her spine, and turned to address the assembly of advisors.

* * *

In front of the palace, a smoky, lavender haze roiled into being where a few of the masters had congregated as a sort of wall of defense, after the guardsmen under Teela's command.

"What _is_ that?!" Mekanek shouted in a tone registering between fear and bewilderment.

"Let's not lose our heads now", Man-E-Faces cautioned, "Just be ready to fight whatever comes out."

As they grimly watched, the clouds solidified into bodies. It appeared to be a force almost entirely comprised of Skeletor's henchmen, and perhaps a few of his enemies, all headed by Hordak himself.

Evil-Lyn continued to move her hands about in alien patterns, until the haze had completely dissipated, and the bodies had all regained their usual solidarity. Her expression displayed displeasure, but also resignation. Hordak's manner with her was perhaps dissatisfying, even degrading, but he was undoubtedly more ruthless, and therefore more successful in his endeavors than Skeletor; and Evil-Lyn chose to be on the winning side.

* * *

She-Ra watched the horizon uneasily, turning her eyes every so often to the device emitting escalating beeping noises the further they went in this direction. Her eyes widened.

"Duncan!" she exclaimed, alarmed.

"I see them", he told her grimly. The wind raider whined as Man-at-Arms applied the brakes, and the scenery slowed from a blur to recognizable objects like trees and rocks, skeletal faces, and scaly bodies. Ugh.

"As if it were not disgraceful enough that I was booted out of my own mountain", a voice grated snidely, "Now I'm to be invaded by the forces of Good."

* * *

"Seahawk!" Teela shouted over the din of combat, "Do you see that haze over the palace?!" Seahawk disabled the robot and quickly turned to see what she meant.

"By the waves", he murmured, "That's no natural cloud." He turned back to the melee with determination.

"We have work to do here!" he shouted to Teela. "We just have to hope they're as prepared as they need to be!" Teela looked at him hard and nodded, blocking another blow with her staff.

* * *

Adam ran headlong through a deserted corridor and hurtled through the palatial columns marking the entrance of his home, running right into the knot of masters grouped there.

"Let me through! Let me through!" he cried in agitation.

"Prince Adam?" Mekanek asked, bewildered, still holding him back on one side. "What are you doing? We can't let you through, Hordak's here!"

"Der, he's right", Ram-Man added from Adam's left.

"I know!" Adam struggled, trying to get free without hurting his friends. "But I need to talk to him Mek, I'm the reason he's here."

"What?"

"Just let me through, I need to talk to him. That's an order", he tacked on as an afterthought. Mekanek and Ram-Man looked at each other and, against their better judgment, released him.

Adam came into the open facing Hordak, and murmurings of surprise and confusion echoed through the ranks of both sides.

"My, my, my", a high, cold, unpleasant voice chimed evilly. "If it isn't the brave young prince. So keen to take risks. Your parents evidently forgot to include discretion as a part of your education. Tell me, are you certain you don't care to be more . . . prepared, before you face me?" His voice dripped with innuendo and superiority. Adam felt sick. His fears about just how much Hordak knew were confirmed. He straightened himself up.

"I _am_ prepared", he stated harshly, "What do you want, Hordak?" Hordak laughed incredulously.

"Why, didn't the sorceress tell you by some mystic means? I want you dead, obviously, Prince Adam."

Sounds of outrage erupted behind Adam. He waved his friends back as they tried to stand ahead of him.

"Adam!" Mekanek shouted, alarmed.

"It's okay, Mek", he reassured the older man, waving a hand for silence.

"What do you want him for, anyway?" Ram-Man objected, "He hasn't done anything to you!" Hordak laughed again, shrilly.

"That is a singularly ignorant assumption, young man" he sneered, "It just so happens that he has, or will do. It doesn't make much of a difference. Time really is so predictable. Now surrender or die. The prince is doomed either way."

"Help you with the collective aim of ridding the planet of this 'future Hordak', as you call him." Skeletor mused, holding his jawbone thoughtfully. "I _had_ intended to do as much myself, with the doubtful help of these brainless buffoons." He gestured disgustedly toward the few snakemen to have joined the cause either way.

"Unfortunately", Skeletor continued, "I have since discovered that I am practically more effective with_out_ them."

One of the snakemen yelped and clutched his hand in pain, glaring balefully at the piece of equipment that had zapped him when he'd put his fingers on it. Skeletor sighed, rubbing his eyesockets despondently.

Adam's expression was one of puzzlement.

"But we haven't even started fighting yet; Don't you think that's a little arrogant?" he asked quizzically, unused to this sort of behavior. Hordak smiled mirthlessly.

"No", he said. Adam gasped, and his friends at his sides looked at him, puzzled.

"Adam?" Ram-Man whispered worriedly. The knife in Adam's back was given another shove, and stars danced in front of his eyes. He turned his head slowly, by inches, to find the very man who'd told him so forthcomingly only days before that he'd been sent to kill him.

"Mark?" he whispered, his voice drowned out by Hordak's cackle of triumph.

"Prince Adam!" voices suddenly shouted in alarm as Adam collapsed back into the arms of his attacker. Mark's hazel eyes were dull and unaffected.

"Mark", Adam put a little more substance into his attempt, clutching the boy's arm determinedly, "I forgive you", he ground out, allowing his grip to loosen and falling to the ground, whereupon he was immediately hovered over by his friends and allies. Mark gazed upon his friend, whom he'd just killed, and walked away, trailed by the tyrant's laughter, the blade hangin limp from his hand until he dropped it.

Adam gasped for breath, not really feeling pain, but finding breathing to be rather difficult.

'_I must be in shock, I suppose'_, he told himself, hearing his own harsh breathing very loudly. It drowned out the raised voices all around him. '_I wonder if it's a fatal wound. No matter what, good has to prevail. So what now?'. _

* * *

Ram-Man lifted Adam into his arms in an attempt to remove the prince to the infirmary. Still no one was really sure what had happened. No one had seen Adam's assailant. Adam grunted at the movement. The other masters ranged themselves in front of the prince and his carrier, at which Hordak sneered offensively. If they thought he was going to allow the prince to heal or even leave this site before he was well and truly deceased, then they were sorely mistaken.

"Witch!" he addressed Evil-Lyn, "These buffoons seem to labor under the impression that they have the option of removing the princeling to some healer. Show them the error of their ways."

Evil-Lyn clapped her hands three times and began chanting something foreign. An nearly intangible wall appeared behind Ram-Man, who turned to walk toward the palace, only to be forcefully repelled from his path. He landed on his sizable rear, jolting the nearly unconscious prince, who cried out and resumed his harsh breathing in earnest. Evil-Lyn smirked, satisfied with her handiwork.

"Idiot woman!" Hordak cried scornfully. Evil-Lyn frowned. "Is that the best you can manage?" he asked in a disbelieving tone, "I tell you to attack them, and you have them bouncing off of walls? I don't want to prank them, I want to destroy them!" Evil-Lyn's frown grew more pronounced. Hordak turned away from her in fury, and she saw, as she angrily turned away, something that made her smile, albeit grimly. Well, well, well.

* * *

The ruckus faded behind him and stopped altogether as he traveled further into the palace vineyard. He absently trailed his hands along the vibrant green leaves.

"This isn't right, he said, "It was his life or mine", he said. "I suppose it's only natural that I would choose my own good over his. But I was wrong. I had three choices", he murmured quietly. "I could kill Prince Adam, and I did; I could have not killed him, which would have resulted in my own demise, but would not have been a death by my own hand; or I could have trusted the prince's assertions that things _would_ turn out, and I could have fought at his side.

"Neutrality accomplishes nothing, but my hands would have been free of the stain they now bear. Killing Prince Adam was a choice to do evil's bidding; there is always reason to do it. Evil offers consequences if you don't give in, and consequences if you do. Good offers consequences if you don't obey it, but great reward if you do.

"Perhaps though, Prince Adam's assertions are not that in which I should have placed my trust at all. He is, after all, as fallible as any human is. _He_ might lead me as far astray as the monster, although he strives to do good. Perhaps my trust should be in Good itself. That things _will_ be taken care of, and that the world _will _unfold as it should, whether or not that fact is apparent to me at any given time. He paused, his hand hovering over a vibrant grape leaf.

'_So what now?'_

"Adam!" She-Ra cried, her previously cheerful demeanor now exuded shock and concern upon catching sight of her brother.

"She-Ra?" Hordak ground out in barely restrained fury. She-Ra ran to Adam's side while Hordak gritted his teeth.

"Witch! Stop her!!" he demanded urgently. Evil-Lyn raised an eyebrow.

"Who, me? The idiot woman? I really can't think of a single thing to stop her. Maybe you'd better give me explicit instructions." Hordak snarled savagely.

"Tri-Klops, kill her! Tri-Klops, are you-" Hordak looked at Tri-Klops, who seemed to be paralyzed in place, surrounded by a greenish aura. He moved on to the next henchman, and the next, and the next.

"Who-"

"That would be me", a harsh, grating voice joined the group in the courtyard as Skeletor stepped out from behind a statuesque Clawful. "After all this time, don't you recognize my signature?" Evil-Lyn smiled into her hand at Hordak's hateful expression.

"Surrender, Hordak", Man-at-Arms' voice boomed from an outcropping where Hordak turned to see the arm cannon trained at none other than himself, the second in command of the Horde itself, the group that had once struck fear into the hearts of it's victims, that had once held occupations across the known universe. He watched with hatred as a small group of snakemen slithered around, retrieving weapons and piling them in front of the masters. He was infuriated to see his once protégée, almost daughter healing that wretched prince. His plans were all going to rot. He'd once been horrified to discover that his tormentor, the one that wreaked havoc on all of his plans, was none other than Adora herself. He growled. He was cornered.

"Adam, can you hear me?" Adam groaned, his body finally registering pain now that it was healing. His torso burning as well, as the violent bruise on his chest shrank little by little.

"Adam, it's She-Ra. You've been stabbed, and I'm trying to close the wound." He felt the wound begin to knit together and sighed, relieved.

"Thanks She-Ra." She-Ra loosed the breath she-d been holding and smiled tearfully at her brother.

Randolph ran with vigor toward the palace. He'd seen that purple voodoo smoke from the tree he'd been sulking in. He shouldn't have gone so far. He didn't care about what they said. He could do some good as Randolph, even if they forbid him to use He-Ro. He was almost there. Randolph burst through the tree line, and through the guardsmen still dismantling rogue robots and the occasional rabid lizard. He was there.

He stopped to catch his breath and his eyes widened with amazement. Skeletor was single-handedly holding all of the henchmen in stasis. Randolph guessed that meant he was on their side for now. Snakemen were dancing around a heap of weaponry; he guessed they were too. The masters were all still standing, except She-Ra was healing someone . . . She-Ra was healing Dad!! What had happened? He looked for Hordak next. Man-at-Arms had a cannon trained on him, and Skeletor was keeping an eye on him as well. He was cornered. Great! He ran down to see how Dad was doing.

Hordak's eyes narrowed. It was him. The little red-haired brat he loathed so well. So the sorceress had meddled. He'd known it was a possibility.

Skeletor allowed himself to be momentarily distracted from Hordak, knowing well that Man-at-Arms would not fail to keep him in his sights.

"So, Evil-Lyn" he addressed the witch with a superior air he knew she hated, "how does it feel to be on the 'winning side', was that how you put it?" Evil-Lyn glared at him balefully.

"No different than usual, I suppose", she retorted, causing Skeletor's eyes to glow red.

"Why you-" His rant was nipped in the bud by Man-at-Arms' desperate cry.

"He's getting away!! He'll regroup, we have to stop him!!

Adam jumped up and ran after the tyrant, gasping at the blinding flash of pain that momentarily caught him before he gained his stride.

"Adam, wait!" She-Ra cried, "You're not fully healed yet!" She ran after him and nearly gave in to the temptation of asking her sword to be a lasso. Randolph ran after the two, determined to be of help, after all, he knew this Hordak better than anyone.

Adam stopped dead. Hordak was standing still in the middle of the garden, facing away from them. He looked over his shoulder at Adam and grinned. She-Ra clattered to a stop behind him.

"Good thing I had the witch set this one up before she turned, hm?" And the world around them blurred. The land around them transformed from vibrant vineyards to parched wasteland.

* * *

Hordak turned and peered at the prince, now noticing that She-Ra and Randolph were also present.

"Well, well, I am delighted to see you here Adora, _Prince_ Randolph." He said both names with equal venom. Randolph raised his chin defiantly, and She-Ra gasped in horror.

"You know?"

"Yes, of course I know. I know all about you and your accursed family. The bane of my existence! I regret I ever meddled with the lot of you! But no matter. I'll see you die in pain and torment, and it will ease my pained existence, and I will no longer be this shadow of my true potential." She-Ra frowned and stood straight. She stepped forward.

"No you will not." She said firmly. Hordak seethed and brought a curled hand up, as though to strike her.

"Hordak", she addressed him,"There is still good in you." Hordak snorted. She ignored him and continued.

"When we send you back to your time, you will go to prison, but you have the opportunity to make a change and stop serving evil. You-" Hordak sneered.

"I don't have to listen to this, I have the upper hand here. I know how to invoke the spell and leave you all stranded here to die. And I will." Hordak, as though to illustrate his point, turned and lifted a hand, as though to grab something. But his hand was halted by She-Ra's strong arm. He growled in fury at being thwarted thus.

"Hordak", she said, "I'm telling you this because I care for you. When I was growing up, you had ulterior motives in so much of the way you raised me, and yet you cared for me. I saw it. You must pay for your crimes, but you can still do good with your life if you choose it. Remember that." As she finished speaking, she reached into Hordak's pocket and removed the device she found there, crushing it in her palm. Adam contacted the sorceress.

'_Soceress, we're _all_ ready to go home.' _

* * *

Adam and She-Ra found themselves back in the palace garden. Adam looked around wildly.

"Where's Randolph?! I didn't mean for _him_ to go now! I-" Adam sighed. "I didn't even get to say goodbye. She-Ra laid a hand on his shoulder in sympathy and turned back into Adora.

"Don't worry Adam, it's not like you'll never see him again."

"Man, you guys are gloomy." Adam looked around excitedly.

"Randolph?!" They heard Randolph's laugh float down to them.

"Up here." They looked up and Adam laughed.

"Should have known. Always up a tree. Maybe your true calling in life was really to be a cat." Randolph jumped down to stand next to his father.

"I'll miss you Adam", he said.

"Huh?" asked a confused Adam. Randolph laughed.

"You're so much more gullible now than you are in the future." Adam mock glared at his future progeny.

"At least I don't wear a stupid looking earring", he retorted self-importantly. Randolph grinned.

"You don't like my earring, Dad?" he asked, fingering the little gold hoop. "Uncle Hawk gave me two of them. You said two earrings were girly, and one was at least moderately manly, so I gave _you_ one of them. _Mom_ likes it. She says it gives you bedroom appeal. Thankfully, I'm too naïve to know what that means." Adora giggled into her hand, and Adam flushed beet-red.

"Well", he said, "I guess it really is time I should be going. I'll see you all in the future."

"Randolph, wait." Adam hesitated. "I really am going to miss you Randolph. I love you." He enfolded a surprised Randolph in a bear hug. Randolph patted his back awkwardly.

"I love you too, Dad. And I'll see you soon." They stepped apart, and Randolph addressed the sky at large. "Sorceress! I'm ready to go home!" And then he was gone.

Adam looked at Adora. "Sounds like some life we're all gonna have", he said, and took her delicate hand in his large one, and they walked back to the palace together.

Fin

Well, that's that. Some of it I liked, some of it I wasn't crazy about. Still have the epilogue to write. Peace out dudes. -Burp.


End file.
